


Blood, Milk, & Coffee

by galaxiebot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: When McCree’s cat brings a half-dead bat to him, he doesn’t really expect it to be more than any other strange occurrence on his little farm. But when he discovers that the bat is actually a newly turned vampire, he’s quickly realizing that he might attract the wrong kind of attention. He’s not inclined to give over his new friend to the people that want him, even if it means he’s putting his own life at risk.Hanzo really didn’t ask for any of the kindness he's receiving from McCree, but he’s finding that he isn’t exactly opposed to the attention he’s getting from the farmer who so kindly is trying to help him survive his vampiric infancy. Even if he doesn’t love the smell of the cows, and he feels like he can’t go back home, it’s better than being left with the people who turned him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the McHanzo Big Bang 2018/19! All of the art was contributed by the wonderful [@Sukuiddo](https://twitter.com/sukuiddo)! Definitely check out their art, and also thank you for working with me on this project!
> 
> I had a lot of fun working on this, I hope you all enjoy it!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160772625@N03/46610395385/in/dateposted-public/)

McCree stretched his legs and rolled his head back and forth, trying to crack his neck. The cool fall morning seeped into his bones, waking him up and making his walk to the barn a little more pleasant than it was during the summer. It was nice to be out of the heat for a while, and as he hit the barn to saddle up his cattle horse, Maple, and feed his neighbor’s old show horse named Flapjack. Ana couldn’t take care of him anymore, so McCree traded her pie for some horse boarding and care. 

Flapjack did her usual trying to eat his hair and lick his face before he let her out into the yard to wander and chew on grass. Maple tried to follow, so McCree just let him since he was saddled up and ready to go anyway, he could just grab him when he needed him. 

As he started to clean out the stalls really quick, he heard a muffled meowing noise coming from the middle of the barn. He leaned out of the Flapjack’s stall, glancing at his cat holding something in her mouth. 

“What’s up Princess? That for me?” He walked out to meet his small mouser, her mouth full of something dark and fluffy. She spat it out on the ground, and McCree grimaced at the dead bat. He had gotten used to her bringing him gifts, but she’d never gotten a bat before. This was new, and she meowed at him loudly until he knelt down. “What? Why are you bein’ so noisy? Are ya’ proud Princess B.?”

He scratched the cat’s head and she kept yelling at him, gently pawing at the bat until McCree was looking at it more closely. “What?” He asked and then the bat wiggled, its wings fluttering slightly and feet closing and opening. McCree jumped, and then he collected himself, carefully scooping the bat up in his hands, “oh jeez, why’d ya’ bring me this poor thing?” 

Princess just kept meowing at him desperately, so he figured she must have been trying to save the bat. Weird for a mouser like her, but he wasn’t really going to argue with his cat. He took the bat into his house and found an old basket, tucking it in with a soft blanket before he put it in a room with all the blinds closed. 

“Bats like the dark, right?” He looked down at Princess who’d followed him, meowing and watching him handle the bat. McCree settled the basket in the darkest corner of the room, Princess settling herself down in front of the basket in a way that was protective. “He your pet now?” 

McCree scratched her ears and stood up, “well see how the little fella fares I guess. Don’t go slackin’ on your mousin’ duties to watch him, okay?” 

Princess let out a full on yowl at him, and he just laughed, heading out to the yard to get Maple. Once he made his way out to the cows and directed them into the dairy for milking. He regarded them each by name as they came by, lining up fairly naturally. The good thing about cows was that if you were soft with them, they’d pretty much walk into anything. Several tried to lick his face though, and at least one got distracted by Maple, trying to figure out why he was so tall, which Maple had grown used to. 

His animals were really his only friends besides Josie who he only saw a few times a month, so when Princess came back out to hang out with him in the dairy, he figured that meant the bat was doing better. He patted Princess on the head, and she made her way over to Maple who licked and carefully nibbled at her head. McCree had gotten Maple cheap from a fairly rough situation, so he got Princess Bacon for him as a way to help calm him down. It worked like a charm, and now he had a good mouser who apparently felt dedicated to bats and a horse that was gentle enough to have around the cows. 

At some point, Princess made her way over to McCree, insisting on being in his lap as he milked the last few cows. He then let the cows wander back out to the pasture, petting Princess for a while before he set her down in some hay and got on Maple. He did a quick perimeter check on the fence, there was only one water source on the farm, so the cows usually didn’t stray from it, but in the fall when it was cooler they’d sometimes wander off in search of wet grass. 

He’d confirmed the fence was fine, and he regarded the sound of padding paws out in the woods that edged up to his property. He grew used to the wolves early on, and they never hurt his animals, so they’d formed a mutual respect. McCree didn’t know exactly where their den was, but they welcomed him into the pack if he was ever in the woods himself. 

Maple carried him back to the barn easily, his memory was pretty good. McCree didn’t ever really have to direct him, gentle coaxing maybe, or a reminder of a task, but nothing more than that. 

Eventually, it was late afternoon, and the sun was just getting to going down as he to Maple’s saddle off and wrangled Flapjack back into her stall. She didn’t like going to bed sometimes, and McCree couldn’t blame her really, so he conceded and let her and Maple hang out in the yard a while. 

Princess turned up again, yelling at the top of her lungs. “What could possibly be so pressing?” McCree asked, “are you hungry because you spent your day guardin’ a bat instead of catchin’ mice?” 

She continued to shout at him until he started to follow her, at which point, she booked it for the house. McCree followed at a pace that seemed to piss her off, she really wanted him to go quick, but he couldn’t really imagine why in hell that would be so necessary. She slipped through the cat door though, looking back at Mccree as she did it. Her yowls became more intense upon arriving at the room where McCree had left the bat to rest. 

“Is this about the goddamn bat again, really? I mean, you were probably the one that chewed ‘im up, Princess, you’re just going to have to accept it if he doesn’t—” McCree stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the dark hair and soft looking skin, but most of all, he found the big brown eyes staring up at him in fear and astonishment.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160772625@N03/33649090368/in/dateposted-public/)

“W-Who are you? Why did you bring me here?” The man sat himself up further, shifting until he seemed to realize he was crushing a basket at the moment. Princess made it a point to continue yowling, and then climb her way into the stranger’s lap so she could snuggle him. 

“I, well,” McCree paused, trying to find the words. The stranger pulled out a bow, no arrows, but he held it out in front of him like he could fight with it that way. “Wait, wait, hold on.  _ I  _ didn’t bring you here, she did.” 

The stranger’s eyes swam slowly to the cat in his lap as McCree gestured at her. He seemed to consider Princess for a moment before he carefully set the bow down. “I was a bat?”

“Yes.” McCree said, “as far as I can tell, you were a fuzzy little bat.” 

His brow furrowed, and for a moment, the stranger considered McCree now. “You are not a vampire then….” 

McCree shook his head slowly. It made sense that if this person had been a bat just a few hours ago, that he was a vampire, but usually in McCree’s experience, vampires could call each other out by smell. He didn’t know why this one couldn’t. 

“Is the sun out?” The vampire shifted, but Princess dug her nails in and clung to his pants. He looked down at her, gently touching her head, “please my friend, I need to get off this basket.” 

“Yes, it is. What’s your name?” McCree asked, crossing his arms now. He took another hard look at the vampire, trying to figure out just why he seemed concerned about having been a bat. 

The vampire considered himself for a moment, and then he quietly said, “Hanzo Shimada.” 

“Shimada?” McCree quirked a brow at him, that name was well known for a lot of reasons, but certainly not for being vampires. He was almost inclined to automatically believe Hanzo because no one would be stupid enough to lie about being part of the Shimada clan when they were a vampire. 

“Yes,” he sighed and managed to get Princess to let go of him so he could move off the mostly crushed basket. “I am sorry for any trouble I might have caused you.” 

McCree, a little taken aback, shook his head, “it wasn’t any trouble. Maybe a bit of start if anything.” 

“Good,” Hanzo said it stiffly, “I will get out of your hair as soon as the sun is down.” 

McCree contemplated his options, watching his get rub against Hanzo’s legs and meow lovingly. Hanzo didn’t exactly look like he was in good condition either, dirty and looking like he’d lost a fight rather recently, which was strange given that the only thing that could really leave a bruise on a vampire was another supernatural creature. Something wasn’t right here, and McCree felt a weird surge to protect this person his cat had brought home. Eventually, he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, “don’t take this the wrong way, but are you new to bein’ a vampire?” 

Hanzo looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and he cleared his throat, “I will admit that I am.” 

“I take it you weren’t turned willingly if you didn’t know about all the bat stuff ?” McCree asked, and again, Hanzo looked like he’d been called out. McCree dropped his arms and looked down at the cat in Hanzo’s lap. “Listen, you probably shouldn’t be out on your own, round here the local hunters are pretty vicious, they kill any vampires they find on sight. Spend the night here so you can orient yourself.” 

Hanzo frowned, “you would let a stranger stay in your home?” 

McCree shrugged, “my cat likes ya’, I figure you can’t be that bad.” 

“You are judging me…” Hanzo stared at him, confused and honestly a little concerned from what McCree could tell, “...based on your cat’s opinion.” 

“I mean, if ya’ want I can take ya’ out to the barn and let the horses weigh in, but it’s her house as much as it is mine, she wouldn’t let just anyone in, would you Princess B.?” McCree smiled as Princess made her way over to McCree and rolled over on her back to swat a bit at his hand. She never drew claws on McCree unless she was kneading him. 

Hanzo watched them for a moment, and then with a quick glance at the window and around the room. “You are not a hunter yourself?” 

McCree picked up Princess and shook his head, “never had a taste for that. Killin’ just because of someone’s species seems wrong to me.” 

“I guess that is fair,” Hanzo said, “How do you know the local hunters?” 

“Things get around,” McCree said, “I have friends in odd places, I know a lot of stuff other people probably don’t.” 

Hanzo nodded slightly, “yes. Well, if I am truly not in the way, I would rather not travel in the dark without a map.” 

“I can get ya’ a map tomorrow,” McCree said, and then he took a more serious tone, “have ya’ eaten recently?” 

“I.” Hanzo swallowed and shuffled the bow he was holding from one hand to another, “I do not believe I have eaten since I was turned.” 

McCree twitched, but resisted the urge to take a step away from Hanzo, “remember how to turn into a bat?” 

Hanzo looked confused, “I believe.” 

“A vampire bat ain’t scary to the ladies,” McCree said, “like a mosquito bite. I don’t want them gettin’ traumatized if you try to go at them with your teeth.” 

“The, ladies?” Hanzo looked disturbed for a moment, and McCree laughed. 

“The cows.” McCree watched as Hanzo’s eyes flickered with interest, “this is a dairy farm.” 

“Oh,” Hanzo mumbled, and honestly, McCree had to admit he was pretty happy with how perplexed he’d managed to leave him. “Do you treat all your animals as friends?” 

McCree scratched Princess’s chin, humming softly as she settled into his arms, “sorta. I’m the only one out here, gotta talk to someone.” 

Hanzo nodded, “Right.” 

“The sun will be down soon, you’re welcome to see the farm once it is, I can introduce you to Maple and Flapjack,” McCree said, “but I have to go and bottle milk for the farmer’s market and collect the eggs from the chickens.” 

“Are Maple and Flapjack the horses?” Hanzo asked, and McCree nodded, setting Princess down on the ground. “And… Princess?” 

McCree smiled, “Princess Bacon to be specific.” 

Hanzo, reaching down to pet Princess who immediately went to rub against his legs again, paused. “They are all named after breakfast food….”

McCree just laughed now, heading out the door and into the setting sun. The light was nice and warm, and despite all of the weird with the vampire, McCree wasn’t really ruffled. He’d run across stranger things, and he had the feeling that Hanzo needed more help than he was letting on. 

* * *

Hanzo settled himself on the small couch in the dark room and the cat followed. He took a few deep breaths and as the cat curled up in his lap, he frowned, trying to force himself to relax. It only occurred to him about then that the cowboy hadn’t even told him his name once he managed to focus on breathing for a bit.

“Did you save me?” Hanzo asked, petting the cat’s ears and trying to take stock of the situation. Everything smelled so strong, it made him sort of woozy, but he was finally getting used to it. It was easier with his host being out of the room, as appreciative as he was of the help, he had a feeling that the blood lust would be more difficult to manage than he’d expected. He sort of felt bad for the few young vampires he’d killed while they were in blood lust, granted, they were usually killing other people by the time he got to them. At least, for now, he needed to justify it that way in his head. 

The cat rolled over in his lap, meowing at him and pawing at his jacket. “I will take that as a yes. I appreciate your help.” 

Hanzo took a deep breath and moved to look at the curtains behind him. Despite the look of the cowboy, the room was decorated in a way that was tasteful but clearly had an emphasis on comfort. The couch felt soft underneath him, and the rug was plush. There was a well-used chair on the other side of a sturdy wooden coffee table, facing the couch so that whoever gathered there could talk easily. Though, the chair had a small table next to it with an ashtray and a few books, and a TV across from it. Hanzo could imagine the cowboy lounging here rather easily, it seemed to suit him. 

He played with the cat for a while, and eventually she curled up on the couch away from him, so he let her be and poked around the pile of books finding a surprising number he’d actually like to read before he turned on the light and settled himself back on the couch with a book in hand. 

Hanzo read until the cowboy came back, a chicken under his arm and a zucchini the size of Hanzo’s forearm in the other. The cowboy only glanced at him as he walked by the living room, heading straight to the back of the house. When he came back though, he no longer had the chicken or zucchini and his boots were also gone. 

It reminded him though, just how strong the cowboy had smelled before, and how good he still smelled. Hanzo wasn’t quick to be overwhelmed, even though he’d only been turned a few weeks ago, he usually could right himself fairly quickly when he was faced with a human. This felt different, the smell of the cowboy’s blood flooded his senses much more than any human he’d met so far, and he suddenly wondered if sticking around would be safe for McCree. The cowboy had been so kind to him, Hanzo wouldn’t want to hurt him. 

“Had to isolate Dorothy.” The cowboy took off his hat as he joined Hanzo in the living room, “are you really sittin’ here reading Dracula?” 

Hanzo looked down at the book in his hands, he hadn’t really considered the irony when he’d picked the book up, but he saw it now. “I never got to finish it,” Hanzo said, “is Dorothy the chicken?” 

“Yeah,” he said, picking up Princess Bacon who had moved to the chair across from Hanzo, “she’s been sick. I want to keep her warmer, so I put her in the three seasons room.”

“So now that I know the chicken, the horse, and the cat’s name, what is yours?” Hanzo asked, sitting himself up. The cowboy, for a moment, looked confused and then understanding washed over his face. 

“Shit, did I never tell you my name?” He looked at Hanzo, eyes wide, and when Hanzo shook his head, he chuckled, the noise deep in his chest. “Shit, sorry name’s Jesse McCree. Most people just call me McCree though.” 

Hanzo nodded slightly, “it is nice to meet you. Thank you for your help.” 

“No trouble,” McCree said, “the sun’s about down if you wanted to try and eat.” 

Hanzo must have made a face, because the look he got from McCree made him feel compelled to provide an explanation, “I have only been a bat once.” 

It was better than explaining to McCree that he smelled better than anything Hanzo had ever eaten as a human, and McCree seemed to buy it. He hummed softly, nodding as he started to roll a cigarette on the table next to him. Hanzo hadn’t noticed the package of tobacco or the papers sitting there. “Actually, I’ve been wonderin’ how you got so roughed up in the first place, was that all Princess?” 

“I believe I hit a tree,” Hanzo said, “flying did not come to me naturally….” 

A crooked smile worked its way onto McCree’s face as he finished rolling the cigarette, licking the paper to get it to closed as he chuckled again. “I can’t imagine turning into an animal and trying to function would go well for anyone.” 

Hanzo nodded slightly back, just agreeing. He appreciated McCree for one thing, and it was that he didn’t seem inclined to ask questions. Hanzo didn’t want to answer them, so it was better they never got asked at all. 

McCree straightened up, taking a lighter before he stood, “I can turn a light on for ya’, that might help, the ladies are all in the pasture.” 

“I don’t think running into a tree will be much of an issue in a pasture,” Hanzo said, standing up and checking the window to ensure that the sun was actually gone. Once he had, he followed McCree, who had already made his way to the back of the house. Hanzo took note of the small kitchen, and the little room in the back, the door to which had windows. He could see Dorothy scuttling about in there, tearing at some newspaper and adding it to a box lid that McCree had obviously filled with shredded newspaper for her use as a net. 

Once they were outside, McCree lit the cigarette, and Hanzo understood why the house didn’t smell like smoke. He then stood on the porch for a moment, looking out at the pasture where the cows grazed or huddled in small groups, their tails whipping at bugs while they settled down for the night. 

Hanzo paused though, he knew now how to turn into a bat, but he wasn’t sure about something else McCree had said, “what makes you think this might work?” 

“What do you mean?” McCree had settled himself on a porch swing, smoking his cigarette like he was savoring it. 

“That drinking cow’s blood will be,” Hanzo glanced away from McCree for a moment, “enough.”

McCree seemed to contemplate that for a long moment, and then he took a drag on the cigarette, blowing the smoke out like he was using that time to validate not having answered yet. “Well, I’ve heard of it before,” McCree said.

“You’ve heard of it?” Hanzo asked. He was starting to wonder just how long McCree had been a farmer, or if that was a more recent development. 

“From someone who knows a vampire or two,” McCree said, “vampires that called themselves vegetarians.” 

Hanzo stared at McCree for a long moment, and in all his years hunting and killing vampires, he had never heard of a vampire feeding from animals or considering themselves a vegetarian. “We obviously have had rather different experiences with vampires.” 

“I could imagine,” McCree said, “are you even American?” 

Hanzo stared at him for a long moment and then shook his head. McCree seemed to feel that was enough information, taking another drag on his cigarette, “worth a shot, right?” 

“Yes, you are right,” Hanzo said, “it is worth a shot.” 

He then took a deep breath, and did what he had done before, his body aching from the change, but once he flapped his wings and shook himself out it felt fine. Hanzo launched himself in the air, glancing back at McCree as he did it, and honestly, he looked surprised. He moved through the air in a jagged path, making his way to the cows and taking some time to drink as much as he could. A few tried to bat him away with their tails, but he managed to keep going until he felt full, at which point, he fluttered back to the porch. 

Hanzo fumbled the landing, turning back into a person before he hit the ground so he wouldn’t get swept up by Princess who had settled herself next to McCree on the porch. He shifted in the grass, taking a deep breath and trying to right himself quickly since he could hear McCree laughing. 

“Are you okay? That was some landing.” McCree leaned on the railing now, looking down at Hanzo. 

“I am fine.” Hanzo huffed, sitting himself up and standing. McCree didn’t look ruffled, he actually never looked ruffled, he hardly looked surprised when he’d found Hanzo earlier. Hanzo really only saw him surprised when he’d first turned into a bat. 

“Good.” McCree’s voice was smooth and now he had a smile on his face that put Hanzo a bit off kilter. He didn’t feel like he could constantly smell McCree’s blood now, so the cow’s blood must have been enough to fill him for now. Now that he wasn’t hungry though, he was noticing his host more, and he really wondered just why this person was being so kind to him in the first place. “Did it work? The cows blood.” 

Hanzo nodded slightly, “I think so. I have not felt full since I was human, it is not a feeling I really remember.” 

“Well, if it didn’t, just tell me,” McCree said, petting Princess’s head as he headed for the house, “I need to make dinner. Do you want anything?” 

He thought for a moment, he couldn’t possibly ask anything of McCree, but he also knew he was entirely at his mercy at this moment and he needed help. Even if Hanzo knew a lot about vampires, he didn’t know anything about living as one, and McCree did seem to know some at least.

“Something to drink if you don’t mind, even just water.” Hanzo followed McCree into the kitchen, where McCree gestured for him to sit down. He sat at a small, two-person table that was pressed against the wall, glancing in the door at Dorothy who made a noise at him from her nest. 

“Course,” McCree said, “you should drink water, you know.” 

Hanzo looked up at him, “I’ve found that out. I did not know that vampires had anything but blood.” 

McCree glanced at him, setting a glass of water down in front of Hanzo. “You never learned that while huntin’?”

“You figured out that I was a hunter?” Hanzo asked, and McCree nodded at him easily. 

“Can’t really imagine why else you were turned,” McCree said. 

Hanzo’s shoulders dropped, watching as McCree pulled a knife from the knife block and started to cut the zucchini. “I largely worked in situations where the vampires were already too far gone,” Hanzo said, “they were hurting people, no humanity. I did not know much about them, I only knew enough to protect the people they were trying to hurt.”

“I guess that makes a certain amount of sense.” McCree looked back at him, cutting up half the zucchini while popping the other half into a plastic bag so he could put it in the fridge. “You’re not from the U.S. right? Did you work here often.” 

Hanzo nodded, drinking most of the glass of water quickly. “Japan. I was here on business.” 

McCree looked back at him again, lazily throwing the zucchini onto a sheet pan and pulling raw chicken from the fridge now. “And nobody’s looking for you?”

He shifted himself in the chair, watching McCree work on his cooking. “I do not really know,” Hanzo said. It earned him a rather sympathetic look from McCree, which he didn’t know he wanted, but it certainly felt nice to have someone acknowledge him that way at the moment. “I am not even sure what state I am in.” 

McCree blinked at him, setting the chicken he’d covered in spices into a pan where he’d melted some butter. The chicken started to sear, making a crackling noise as Hanzo watched. “Are you sure you want to leave tomorrow?” McCree asked. He looked genuinely worried now. 

“I, maybe not.” Hanzo back pedaled slightly, trying to think that over for a moment. “I am not really sure what I should be doing at all. I am not sure I can go back, but I might have to.” 

Hanzo really didn’t know what he needed to do, and as he sat in the small kitchen and turned himself to watch a chicken flutter her wings, he wondered if he really needed to leave. Perhaps, leaving after the bloodlust had fully passed was the best idea. 

* * *

McCree settled his pot holder on the counter and folded his arms, looking over the wayward vampire he’d somehow adopted. In his head, he briefly counted the days until the next full moon in his head. There was no way he could let Hanzo just leave with a clean conscience.

“Listen,” McCree said, trying to find the right angle to put on this, “I could use someone to tend the cows at night, stand guard there are wolves and coyotes in the area, sometimes they get desperate.” 

Hanzo looked at him, skeptical and then he sipped at his water. He didn’t answer, as if he were waiting for more information, so McCree turned back to check on his zucchini to give him a second. When Hanzo still hadn’t said anything, McCree sighed and glanced at Dorothy standing in the doorway, looking at him. 

“If you work, you can stay here. So you don’t leave the farm and promptly get dead by the hunters in the area,” McCree said. He might have been a bit harsh about it, and Hanzo twitched slightly at the comment, but he looked up at McCree and nodded. 

“You are probably right,” Hanzo said, “I can work, if I can stay.” 

“Good,” McCree said, and then he flipped his chicken over. “I can show ya’ what you need to do tomorrow night. For tonight, maybe try to rest. You did get carried around by a cat for a while today.” 

Hanzo actually chuckled now, the sound was a little bit sad, like he was admitting things to himself as he did it. “Yes, but I probably have her to thank for my life and that I made it here at all."

McCree glanced at Princess, who’d settled herself on the floor near her water bowl, “can’t imagine owin’ my life to a cat.” 

“I will be honest, it is probably the most surprising thing that has happened to me in the last month,” Hanzo said. McCree took note, if Hanzo had only been a vampire for about a month, some of what happened to him made a bit more sense. He did sort of want to know how he’d gotten turned, but if he had been a hunter, McCree got the feeling this might have been some kind of sadistic joke or punishment. McCree could wait to find out more about him though, honestly he just felt bad for Hanzo and hoped he could land on his feet. 

They chatted about things other than vampirism after that, trying to get used to each other since Hanzo would be staying at the farm. He got him clean clothes at some point, and Hanzo showered, coming out looking like a real person again. His hair was a lot longer than McCree had realized, he’d had it up, and while the sides had been shaved, Hanzo’s actual hair mostly covered them once he’d taken the hair tie out. 

At some point, it had gotten late, later than McCree should really have stayed up, but it would be fine, so McCree said goodnight and left Hanzo with his book. He found himself alone in his room, stretching his arms and legs before he took off his clothes and shifted, his bones moving and his body comfortably aching. 

Once he was a wolf, he made sure to close the door completely and curled up in his bed in a tight circle. Whenever he stayed up too late, turning always helped him sleep faster and better. He didn’t really want Hanzo to find out just yet, but he did need to be ready for the morning, especially if Hanzo brought any sort of attention on his farm. 

* * *

After a long and thorough shower, Hanzo tucked himself into the room McCree had generously offered him and read until the sun started to rise. They’d thrown some heavy blankets over the single window for now, just enough to keep the light out, and the bed was placed in the opposite corner, so even if some came through, it wouldn’t be on Hanzo.

He sat up in bed, still reading, and honestly feeling a bit like a child in a good way. Hanzo often spent nights up late to finish a book when he was young, he had gotten away from it as an adult. This made it feel like he was on vacation, although, lacking his usual feeling of self-awareness made him slightly on edge. He had to admit, having run from the vampires who’d turned him and falling face first into this situation felt a bit like an odd nightmare now. One that seemed to be turning around at least. 

By the time he laid down to go to sleep, McCree had long since left the house to start doing chores and other things around the farm. Hanzo stretched himself out just as he heard rustling beneath him, the sound of a chicken who really didn’t want to be picked up and a cowboy who seemed determined to pick her up. Eventually, the noise stopped, and Hanzo fell asleep. 

He woke to the sound of heavy boots underneath him, and Hanzo popped up quickly, his heart racing for a moment as he slowly remembered where he was. The sound was followed by humming and the scrabbling noises of a chicken running across linoleum tiles. A laugh came next, and the sound of McCree telling Dorothy something about how she couldn’t fly made Hanzo completely relax. 

Getting out of bed wasn’t hard then, checking the window to make sure the sun had gone down before he slipped into the bathroom. McCree had given him a toothbrush and told him generally where things were in the bathroom, so he brushed his teeth and headed downstairs, still in the pajamas that McCree had loaned him. Once he’d tied his hair back, he made his way down to the kitchen, where McCree still hummed while he gathered up vegetables in the kitchen. 

“Good morning, er, evening.” Hanzo could smell coffee and the warm scent of McCree’s blood, which he had started to get used to. McCree set a cup of coffee on the table and chuckled, soft and relaxed. 

“Eh, it’s your version of morning. Want coffee?” He held up an empty mug, grabbing vegetables and putting them in various places for storage, the pantry, the counter, the fridge. 

“Do you have cream?” Hanzo started to pick up vegetables, guessing where they needed to go based on the locations of the other vegetables McCree had already put away. 

McCree stopped though, staring at Hanzo for a long moment. “We’re on a dairy farm, yes, I have more cream than I’m ever going to need.” 

Hanzo paused, and then set some potatoes in a cabinet with other root vegetables, “fresh cream sounds even better.” 

McCree snorted, pouring a second cup of coffee for Hanzo and setting it down on the table before he got out a carafe of fresh cream for him. Hanzo stopped putting away vegetables long enough to pour cream into his coffee and stir it, and by the time he’d finished that, McCree had finished putting away food. 

“Is there a garden somewhere on the property?” Hanzo watched McCree settle himself behind his cup of coffee, his hands wrapping around the mug. He hadn’t noticed quite yet, but the air seemed colder than it had been up until he got there. His sensitivities to that sort of thing going numb now that he’d been turned. 

“Nah.” McCree took his hat off, settling it on the table, “people around here that own farms don’t have much. They trade me vegetables and things for milk, cream, cheese. You know, stuff you have on a dairy farm that you wouldn’t have on a corn farm.” 

Hanzo nodded, sipping at his coffee. “That makes sense. It must be nice living simply like that.”

McCree chuckled, leaning on his elbow as he sipped his coffee, “yeah. Where are you from anyway? A place like this?” 

“No.” Hanzo shook his head, “I lived in a centuries old mansion in the center of a large city.” 

McCree stared at him, his eyes wide and he slowly lowered his coffee mug onto the table, “that, uh, had to be–”

“Terrible.” Hanzo sipped on his coffee as he watched McCree sputter and awkwardly try to skirt around what he had just implied, but he stopped himself. He closed his mouth and took another sip of his coffee. 

“I was gonna say loud.” Surprisingly enough, McCree looked genuine when he said it, “but I could see how it might not be good for a kid either. Sounds stiff.” 

Hanzo nodded, “yes, rather.” He finished his coffee, setting the mug down and stood up, “what am I going to be doing tonight?” 

He watched McCree slam the rest of his coffee and get up as well, “let me show ya’.” 

* * *

McCree led Hanzo out to the barn, the horses shuffling and confused when the lights flickered on, huffing and walking to the front of their stalls. Maple clearly thought he was going to get a treat, snorting and flicking his ears forward.

“Shush you,” McCree said, patting him on the nose as Flapjack stared at them curiously from her stall. “Do you know how to ride?” 

“Yes,” Hanzo said, which surprised McCree, but he really wasn’t going to question it further than that. If he didn’t have to teach Hanzo to ride, his life was going to involve a lot more sleep over the next few weeks. He glanced at Hanzo though, as he wandered through the barn to Flapjack, and held his hand up to her. “Careful, she–”

Hanzo looked back at him, his hands on Flapjack’s nose as she leaned forward to lick his cheek and made an attempt at chewing on his hair, but Hanzo managed to dodge that one. It probably helped that his hair was pulled back. “What were you saying?” Hanzo asked, trying to keep himself out of Flapjack’s reach without having to stop petting her. 

“Well, I was gonna say she bites,” he said, “she doesn’t like many people.” 

Hanzo, for probably the first time since Princess had brought him to his farm, smiled easily, just baring his fangs, “then we are alike.”

McCree laughed, leading Maple out of his stall and taking in the way Hanzo looked for just a moment. The new vampire had been so freaked out and slightly out of it up until this point, McCree hadn’t really had the chance to regard him as a person so much as an object of pity. He was kind of happy that he seemed to be feeling better, and honestly, it looked nice on him. “Since you’re alike, think you can try to ride her?” 

Hanzo looked back at him, skeptically as he pet Flapjack’s nose, “why do I feel like there is more meaning behind that question.” 

Maple shuffled his feet when McCree brought him over to get his saddle on. McCree had made it a point to let him wander the pasture, doing things in the dairy instead of riding so he wouldn’t get too tired. He smiled at Hanzo though, purposefully mischievous, but he wasn’t going to let Hanzo try to ride Flapjack without knowing she was a bit of a little shit. 

“She’s real picky about who’s allowed to ride her,” he said, “she isn’t actually my horse, I’m boarding her for a neighbor. Ana can ride Flapjack just fine, but she’s thrown me both times I’ve bothered to try.” 

Hanzo looked at contemplative, and then when Flapjack tried to lick his face again, he let her, still petting the side of her nose. “I can try. I have ridden difficult horses before.” 

“I have everything you should need.” McCree gestured to the extra saddle and bridle on the wall, he was going to let Hanzo lead Flapjack out of the stall since she seemed to like him. Of course, Flapjack  _ liked _ McCree too, but she didn’t want McCree riding her, that was for sure. 

Hanzo though, he took to saddling her up easily, she’d always given McCree a bit of a struggle, and as the two of them worked in tandem, readying the horses and feeding them a couple sugar cubes for being good, McCree could honestly say he kind of missed having people around. He always said he’d be fine on his own with his animals for the rest of his life, but having Hanzo there was quickly becoming a good reminder of his humanity. Plus, Hanzo cracked more jokes than McCree ever expected, most of which were dry and almost fatalistic at times, but McCree had to admit they were pretty funny. 

By the time he’d gotten himself on Maple and carefully moved his hair out of his face since it was bothering him, Hanzo had Flapjack just about ready. “I’m gonna show you the fence line first. It’s important you don’t cross it, I can’t help ya’ if you’re not on my land.” 

Hanzo gave him a look, and to McCree’s surprise, easily stepped up onto Flapjack, shushing her when she shook her head, but not receiving much more protest for now. “Should I be worried about what’s beyond the farm?” 

“Probably,” McCree said, “next farm over has an old huntin’ family on it. Not just vampires though, they dabble in every kind of creature you can imagine. They won’t take kindly to you if they see you, and you won’t be able to disguise yourself as human for long in front of one of them.” 

“Noted,” Hanzo said, gently nudging Flapjack into walking. She didn’t seem like she loved it, but she also didn’t seem like she hated Hanzo riding her. Unlike McCree, who she had thrown almost as soon as they’d left the barn. Hanzo looked back at him briefly, mostly focused on the horse he was riding, rather than McCree, “is there anything else I should know?” 

McCree nodded, “yeah, this way.” 

He led Hanzo along the property line, showing him the pasture and where certain things were. McCree pointed out Ana’s place, a soft light on the horizon in the dark. He knew his farm like the back of his hand, so he didn’t worry much about light, following the fence was enough for him. When he reached the wood though, he could smell the fur and hear the soft pads of the wolves touching the ground. He paused and regarded a set of eyes glowing in the distance, and with that, they moved along. 

“There’s wolves in these trees,” McCree said, “keep an eye out.” 

“Is that why you carry a gun?” Hanzo asked, his eyes darting to Peacekeeper on McCree’s hip. McCree chuckled, shaking his head. 

“No, no,” he said, “that’s just an old habit. The wolves have plenty to eat in that wood, they ain’t comin’ for the ladies and I think they’re mostly afraid of humans. Well, humanoids.” 

Hanzo nodded, watching McCree for a moment, he seemed to study him, and then decide not to press the issues. McCree sort of liked that Hanzo wasn’t about to ask him a million questions that would make him uncomfortable. He seemed to want the same treatment anyway, so McCree felt like they would be good friends. Caring for the farm would be easier with two. 

“The hunters in this area,” Hanzo said, “are they going to pose a threat to you if I stay here?”

McCree stopped and waited for Hanzo to be alongside him. He could tell Hanzo saw a lot better in the dark than he did, McCree relied largely on his sense of smell, his ears, and experience rather than his sight. The dark was enough to remind him that Hanzo smelled like a vampire, and that he was one, and that he could pose a threat to McCree. Hanzo could bring a lot of people in the area down on him, but the way Princess had acted, the way Hanzo looked when he first showed up, McCree needed to protect him now. He didn’t know why, maybe a pack instinct, a quick bond with the first person he’d let into his home in a long, long time. 

“Don’t worry about it,” McCree said, “they know better than to fuck with me.” 

Hanzo didn’t seem convinced, petting the back of Flapjack’s head when she started to get restless from just standing there. “Are you sure I should not go?” 

“I’m sure,” McCree said, “I trust Princess’s opinion. I don’t think you’ll bring me any trouble.” 

With that, McCree continued along the fence, calling out the farms beyond and who lived there, what they were like. There were hunters all around him honestly, it was part of the reason he’d settled where he did. It kept people he didn’t like at bay. 

“Tomorrow night, I’ll take you to meet Ana, we’ll have to go right at dusk.” McCree spoke through a bit of a yawn, shaking it off quickly, “it will be better if she knows that you’re here, and I’m sure she’ll like to see that Flapjack is getting ridden again.” 

Hanzo nodded and listened carefully as McCree explained his duties for each night. He wasn’t going to have him run perimeter by himself, he’d rather Hanzo stayed interior so he didn’t get hurt. But he asked him to ride Flapjack as often as he could and count the ladies and their calves. He was also going to have him empty the automatic milker nightly since it tended to be full before morning and then the cows couldn’t use it. Plus, Hanzo could easily carry the big tank on his own to the dairy, not needing to hitch the cart to a horse. Granted, McCree probably could too, but only if he wanted to turn into a half wolf, which wasn’t something he risked during the day. 

By the time they had finished, McCree was dozing off in the saddle, so Hanzo forced him to go to bed and let him clean up the horses despite some bickering. Though, he got the feeling that Hanzo was so grateful he’d likely do much more than McCree was asking. He wasn’t going to take advantage of him, but he was going to keep it in mind. He turned himself into a wolf after he’d closed his bedroom door, Princess had decided she wanted to sleep downstairs, so he curled up on his own in the center of his bed and fell asleep quickly. 

* * *

Hanzo’s first few weeks on the farm went fast, his body growing used to the cow’s blood and the nightly chores. He found he took to the life rather well, and McCree seemed appreciative to have him around so that they could split the work. It didn’t take long for McCree to grow less anxious about Hanzo being seen on the property either, which led to Hanzo walking the perimeter nightly and doing more than McCree often asked of him. 

Flapjack had not thrown him yet, in fact, Hanzo had started to feel like they had a sort of agreement, he could ride her and she would be good, so long as he acknowledges that she was better than him. He didn’t mind, and let her reign, asking her to take him places rather than ordering. 

He found that McCree had a very strange relationship with his animals. It was as though he could speak with them directly, and Hanzo found it curious. He watched McCree with the cows or riding Maple as often as he could, trying to figure out if he really could understand them. It was just enough for Hanzo to also start noticing the care McCree put into his appearance, and the way he regarded his animals as family. It wasn’t long before it seemed like he regarded Hanzo as such as well, and something about that made Hanzo almost thankful for the events that led him to this place. 

Though, he had to admit, he also sort of wanted to know what happened to the people who had turned him. He sometimes had a sinking fear that they might still be after him, even if it felt like he’d flown miles and miles the night before Princess had found him and brought him here. He wouldn’t want to bring that upon McCree who had been so kind to him. 

Hanzo woke thinking about it, a book he had been reading the day before still on his chest as the sun started to go down outside his window. He had had another dream, of a night he spent with them dragging him around in handcuffs, showing him off to other vampires as some sort of prize. Hanzo shivered, pulling the bed sheets over his head for a long moment, smelling the sheets, and the house, just remembering where he was until he heard McCree come in the front door. 

He could smell him from in his bed, McCree talking to Princess as he walked into the back of the house. The days were getting shorter, and as such, McCree came home earlier. It calmed Hanzo a bit, knowing that he was not alone, and although he didn’t fully know that McCree would defend him or help him if someone came back for Hanzo, he at least had the peace of mind that he wasn’t alone. 

Getting out of bed, Hanzo pulled on a shirt that was clean enough and a pair of flannel pajama pants he’d received from McCree. He would have never worn anything like this before, Hanzo had always been fussy about his appearance, but at the farm he didn’t feel the need quite as much. His undercut had grown out, his hair getting frayed at the ends, and his beard not as trim as usual, but it felt fine, McCree wasn’t about to judge him for it and Hanzo wouldn’t be able to do the kind of work he did on the farm in a suit, or a do-gi anyway. It had started to feel like that might stay a part of his past. 

He paused in his room, it was much earlier than he usually got up, and he’d probably surprise McCree. Hanzo knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep though, and as he settled his fingers on his bow for a moment, happy that he’d managed to steal it back from the vampires before he left, he let himself be calm in the idea of staying on that farm for good. Then he went downstairs to find McCree who was already cooking himself dinner.

“Hey there.” McCree stuck a sheet tray of bacon into the oven and glanced at Hanzo as he stopped by the coffee maker to make himself a pot. They had started making it twice a day, because they both needed it in the mornings. Hanzo did miss one thing, and that was tea, he wasn’t sure he could really get any good tea out there. “You’re up early,” McCree continued, “everything okay?” 

Hanzo nodded, going through the motions to make the coffee, he wasn’t really paying attention, he may have put a few too many scoops of grounds in. “I am fine,” Hanzo said, “just woke up and wouldn’t be able to sleep again.” 

McCree nodded, whisking eggs as he listened, “I know how that goes.” 

Hanzo hummed in response, watching the coffee maker until it had made enough for one cup before he promptly pulled the carafe and poured himself one. Luckily, McCree had a coffee maker that allowed him to do this without the coffee spilling everywhere. 

After a few minutes, McCree flipped the bacon over and put it back in the oven, pouring his eggs into a pan to make an omelette as Hanzo sat at the table and watched the window that looked down onto the barn. From there, he could see Maple and Flapjack wandering in the yard. 

“Hey y’know,” McCree said, “since you’re up so early, we might actually be able to drive into town tonight. sun’s almost down, and you could use some clothes that are actually yours and fit right.” 

Hanzo took his eyes off the horses, looking up at McCree. He did sort of want to try his credit card, it had been in the lining of his jacket, hidden when he’d been taken, so he’d luckily still had it by the time he was on the farm. He wanted to see if it still worked, but it might tip off his family too. “It would be nice to have enough shirts that I would only have to wash them once a week,” he mumbled. 

McCree laughed, picking up his coffee cup with a nod. “Yeah, you’re usin’ a lot of detergent.” 

“There is no way I am using more detergent washing my six articles of clothing than you are washing all of those flannel shirts you have.” Hanzo kept his eyes on the horses again, hearing McCree chuckle in a warm way as he poured the eggs he’d scrambled into his pan. 

“Okay fair,” McCree said, “but I’ll hold to it that I have an appropriate number of flannel shirts.” 

“If you were a lumberjack, maybe.” Hanzo smirked, listening to McCree scoff and flip his omelette over. 

“Cowboys wear flannel too.” McCree paused what he was doing to get a plate out of the cabinet, “also, a little lost sleep and you turn into a demon.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh now, “I am a vampire. I’m technically always a demon.” 

“Guess that’s about right.” McCree pulled the bacon from the oven, quickly laying it out on a paper towel on the counter. “You do that thing where you turn into a bat.” 

“I still don’t know how I feel about that.” Hanzo looked back at McCree as he slid his omelette onto a plate. “It feels strange and it is hard to fly straight.”

McCree shrugged, “you’ll probably get used to it. Like gettin’ used to being on a horse.” 

Hanzo watched him carefully pick up the paper towel with the bacon, moving it onto the table before he went back for the omelette and his coffee. McCree settled down across from him, his coffee in hand since he seemed more keen on drinking it than eating. 

“That’s easy to say for someone who does not have to turn into a bat to eat.” Hanzo swiped one of the pieces of bacon, McCree had clearly made enough to have left Hanzo some anyway. He found it rather strange, all the small gestures McCree went out of his way to do so that Hanzo felt welcome there. Leaving normal food in the microwave for him, staying up later than he probably should just so Hanzo has at least one conversation with a human and not a horse, even offering to take him to buy clothes. McCree didn’t need to be doing any of this, and Hanzo was rather aware of it. 

McCree snickered into his coffee mug, “guess that’s true. But I might be right again, I was right about drinkin’ the cow’s blood.” Hanzo let his eyes drift back to the horses, watching Flapjack shake out her mane. 

“True.” He took a bite out of his bacon and eyed McCree as he ate for a moment. McCree didn’t notice, his head down as he tried not to drop the omelette and for a moment, Hanzo could smell his blood rather clearly, now that he had focused on him. It was something he’d been trying to get the chance to do, because he could smell McCree’s blood way more than he could any other human he’d encountered since being turned, but he was starting to get suspicious about the scent. 

Now, Hanzo could catch what felt different, it was like there was another layer, something he hadn’t caught before since the smell was so overwhelming normally. Of course, McCree glanced up at him about then and Hanzo had to let it go quickly. 

“Ya’ doin’ okay there?” McCree looked so genuinely concerned that Hanzo almost felt guilty for prying. Whatever was going on with the way that McCree smelled, Hanzo should maybe let him have his secret. 

Hanzo shook his head, “yes. I am going to eat before we go into town. The sun is down.” 

McCree watched him stand, following him as he headed for the door. “Whatever you say....” 

Hanzo nodded a bit, glancing back at McCree and in an attempt to reassure him, just gave him a thumbs up like McCree sometimes did. McCree laughed, so Hanzo just hoped it helped even if he immediately felt like Genji after he did it and that made him want to die of embarrassment briefly. 

Turning into a bat did help the flustered feeling, and as he flew in jagged patterns towards the cows, he actually sort of enjoyed the feeling for the first time. He heard Princess meowing as he fluttered past, glancing at her in the fresh darkness, but for now, he didn’t pay any mind. He hopped between three cows, biting and drinking enough to feel full and turned back in the pasture, which resulted in the ladies promptly wanting to sniff and lick him like dogs. 

“Hello, yes, it is good to see you too.” Hanzo patted the cows and started back towards the house, but Princess got under his feet quickly. She yowled and wrapped herself around his legs so he couldn’t move without hurting her. “Princess, please, I will play with you tonight.” 

Princess didn’t let up, running out in front of him a ways, but it didn’t take much more for Hanzo to notice what she was doing. Now he could see the dog-like figure limping towards the house in small, short steps. Hanzo started towards it, and as he got closer, he realized just how large it was, and how much fur it had. 

McCree was on the porch by the time Hanzo realized that the wolf was actually walking towards it as well. They shared a look, and McCree carefully stepped off the porch to greet the big animal. 

“Are any of the girls hurt?” McCree asked. Hanzo shook his head, watching the wolf settle itself down at McCree’s feet and whimper. 

“Have you ever seen one do this?” Hanzo couldn’t imagine a wolf of all things wanting to get this close to a human. 

“No.” McCree carefully knelt down in front of the wolf, and despite his care, he didn’t look nervous in the slightest. Like he understood why the wolf had come to him. Princess was at his side quickly, meowing and trying to sniff the wolf, but McCree carefully picked her up and offered her to Hanzo. “Bacon please.” 

“He is right, it could hurt you.” Hanzo took Princess despite her wiggling protests, but he got the feeling that just because it could, didn’t mean it would. “Can you tell how it got hurt?” 

“Looks like she got bit by somethin’, somethin’ big.” McCree looked worried, carefully examining the wound as the wolf gently licked at his hands and arms. 

“How do you know it’s a she?” Hanzo asked, watching McCree carefully check the wolf over. 

“Been around enough dogs to figure it out.” McCree looked back at the wolf, “I know you’re hurtin’, but it’s a pretty shallow wound. If I take you inside, promise you won’t wreck anything?” 

“McCree, are you nuts? It is a wild animal.” Hanzo held onto Princess a bit tighter, “she could hurt Princess, and the cows, and the horses, and the chickens.” 

McCree nodded, “I know, but I don’t think she will. It’s like she’s lookin’ for a safe place to stay and recover. And reasonably, you coulda killed me.” 

Hanzo clicked his teeth shut and thought about what he was going to say next, “you are right. But we should make sure she can’t get to Princess, and Princess can’t get to her.” 

“Yeah, that’s fair.” He looked down at the wolf, “sound fair?” 

The wolf whimpered, and to Hanzo’s surprise, she let McCree gently pick her up. He carried her to the barn with Hanzo and Princess close on his heels, Hanzo still holding the cat despite her clawing into his arms. McCree carefully set the wolf down on a bed of hay in an empty horse stall, attracting the attention of Maple and Flapjack, who each joined them in the barn to watch. 

When McCree shut the wooden door, the wolf didn’t move, settling down into the hay and relaxing slightly. McCree looked winded, but he took a deep breath and looked at Hanzo, “we’ll lock Princess in the house. Can you do that while I get Maple and Flapjack into their stalls?” 

Hanzo nodded, “yes.” He brought Princess back to the house, making sure to shut all of the cat doors tightly before he set her down. Once she was free, she tried every single door, and Hanzo followed to watch her, making sure she truly could not get out of the house. 

By the time McCree came back, Princess had settled on the couch, disgruntled but safe. McCree’s arms and face were pinkish, shivering slightly as he unrolled the sleeves of his flannel shirt. 

“Well,” McCree said, “that was weird.” 

“It was.” Hanzo frowned, “are you sure that was a good idea?” 

“Guess we’ll find out when we get back.” McCree rubbed the back of his head and took a deep breath, “where’s my hat?” 

“Are you sure you still want to go?” Hanzo asked. McCree nodded, walking into the kitchen as Hanzo followed. His hat was on the kitchen table, and McCree promptly swept it up, setting it on his head. 

“I don’t think that wolf is goin’ anywhere anytime soon.” McCree said, and glanced at Hanzo again, “besides, you need pants you don’t have to roll up to wear.” 

Hanzo frowned and looked down at the old pair of jeans he was wearing, “all right, fair.” 

McCree just laughed a bit, and pulled out his cell phone, something Hanzo saw him rarely do. “Okay,” he said, “we still have plenty of time.”

“What time is it?” Hanzo had been keeping very little track of the day, or the time, or the weather since he had gotten to the farm, so he was a bit surprised when McCree slipped on a thick denim jacket. 

“It’s five, sun’s goin’ down a lot earlier than it was when you first got here.” McCree glanced at Hanzo, “we should maybe get you a coat.” 

Hanzo made a face, following McCree out of the house and making sure Princess didn’t follow them. “I don’t feel the cold.” 

“Yeah,” McCree said, “but people are gonna notice that sort of thing around here.” 

Hanzo really hadn’t seen many people other than McCree since he’d been there, he saw Ana here or there, but that was about it. He wasn’t sure why McCree was so worried about it all the sudden. It seemed like no one was ever around, not even on the other properties nearby. Hanzo thought he’d basically gone unnoticed. 

He didn’t question it further, getting in the old truck that McCree had. It ran surprisingly well after warming up a bit, and McCree looked rather natural driving it, his gun moved to pocket in the door. This was probably the most relaxed Hanzo had seen him without having it strapped onto his body. 

When they got close to the lights and movement of the small town, McCree glanced at Hanzo, “listen, be careful not to let anyone see your fangs.” 

Hanzo nodded, actually surprised by how many people were around. The town was picture-esque though, colorful leaves on the ground and decorations for what Hanzo was pretty sure had to be Thanksgiving. He’d never actually experienced it himself before, but he had read about it here or there and Genji’s friends had once insisted on celebrating it since it was trendy to celebrate American holidays and their house had the only kitchen with an oven. It had mostly resulted in most of them being rather drunk and making a huge mess. 

“It is November, right?” Hanzo asked. 

McCree glanced at him, “yeah? You didn’t know?” 

Hanzo shook his head, “no. This means I have been missing since August.” 

“August?” McCree’s shock nearly made him run a red light. “When in August? It’s not even early November, Hanzo.” 

Hanzo thought for a moment, “I believe I was turned on about August fourth. Based on when I got here.” 

McCree looked disturbed for a moment, glancing at the light to make sure it hadn’t changed. “You sure your family ain’t lookin’ for you?” 

“I wouldn’t know.” Hanzo shrugged and looked over the little town. He didn’t recognize it in any capacity, but he had been thrown in a trunk several times for travelling purposes. “I was hoping I might recognize the town, but I do not.” 

“You never really did explain exactly what happened….” McCree didn’t really look like he wanted an answer, or even to start the conversation, but also seemed like he felt he had to. 

Hanzo took a deep breath, shaking off the dream he’d had the night before again. “I don’t know exactly who they were, but they made an example of me. I think they wanted to say they had turned someone from a prominent family.” 

“They laid a trap?” McCree asked, glancing at Hanzo as they paused at another stop light. They seemed to be driving beyond the town, just up the road to where Hanzo could see a Target. He had never actually been in one. 

“Yes.” He looked at McCree quickly, “they hired us saying that there was a pack of young vampires terrorizing a small town. It wasn’t the first time we had been hired to come to the US. And given the severity of the situation they described, it was obvious that one of the immediate family would show up.” 

“But it was them?” McCree asked. Hanzo nodded.

“It was the ones who had hired us.” Hanzo shifted in his seat as McCree parked the truck near the back of the parking lot. “They spent some time parading me around like a trophy before I was able to get away.” 

McCree frowned, “that wasn’t until late September.” 

Hanzo paused, thinking it over, “has it really been that long already?” 

He looked back at McCree when he sighed, but he had that look on his face he got whenever he was completely pissed off about something. Hanzo had a feeling he could figure out what it was, so he left it alone. 

“C’mon,” McCree said, “let’s get you a phone too. So you’ll at least know what day it is.” 

Hanzo nodded slightly, getting out of the car with a little hop. He walked around the truck and waited for McCree to lock the doors before he started towards the store. 

“If it helps you at all, I do not mind not knowing the date.” Hanzo didn’t look at McCree as he said it, “being here actually feels like I am on vacation, I don’t think I have ever been so relaxed in my life.” 

When he turned back to spare a look at McCree, he caught the genuinely soft look on his face and watched the curve of McCree’s smile for a moment. 

“Certainly didn’t seem too relaxed over that wolf earlier,” McCree said.

Hanzo huffed, dropping his shoulders and turning back towards the store as they made their way through the parking lot. He felt his face flush, just a bit, because he had learned that McCree hid his caring nature underneath the snark and bravado. And the thought of McCree caring about him that genuinely made Hanzo’s tighten up. He had yet to figure out why, but he was afraid he already knew the reason. 

The store was a nice reprieve from the feeling of McCree’s eyes on him, McCree shoving him briefly towards the clothes while he disappeared into an aisle full of toiletries. Hanzo didn’t really question it, a break to be by himself sounded just like what he needed after that conversation in the car and the one after. 

He was aware of the people around him though, trying to mostly ignore them as he found a basket and started out by throwing at least three packs of boxers and two packs of undershirts into it, both black and white. Honestly, he had only just gotten used to wearing colors that weren’t black or blue since living on the farm. It seemed like all of McCree’s clothes, save for his jeans, were white, brown, or red.

Hanzo made it a point to find a few pairs of jeans in his size next, spending a short time in the dressing room, trying to make sure they fit. Luckily, his size was not too strange, so he had a few pairs of pants quickly. When he emerged from the fitting room, he stopped by a rack of sweaters, suddenly rather aware of several people watching him. They were watching closely too. 

He stayed near the fitting room where an attendant sat idly waiting for anyone to ask to use a room. Hanzo carefully poked through the thick sweaters, his eyes low, but he kept watch on the two men a few racks away, and a third eyeing him from another section. His hands settled on a sweater he liked, pulling it off the rack and briefly using it as cover in hopes he could see McCree somewhere nearby. 

McCree wasn’t around, and Hanzo suddenly felt someone brush past him. He watched in fear as the attendant made her way out of the dressing room, leaving him alone and cornered in the very back of the store. The regret and fear settled in his stomach as the two men closest to him realized his situation, closing in now as Hanzo tried to continue to look at clothes and pretend he hadn’t noticed them.  

“Never seen you around here before.” The first man who approached him had a hat not unlike McCree’s own, only it was made of black leather and looked far newer than McCree’s. Hanzo didn’t really regard him closely, acting as if he were just trying to continue about his business. He did notice the man that had been furthest away now stood just a few racks away as Hanzo carefully moved around the rack of sweaters. 

“That is because I am new.” Hanzo glanced at the two men now, trying to quickly commit their features to his memory. If he absolutely had to, he could get outside somehow he was sure and once he was a bat, no one could follow him. Though, that might give some things away. He felt the third man close in a bit, as the man behind the one in the cowboy hat got closer and tried to look more intimidating. If Hanzo was being completely honest, he was fairly certain he could take them hand to hand. The question was more about them having hunting tools. 

“That’s funny,” the man in the black hat said, “newcomers around here tend to announce themselves unless they’re up to somethin’ they shouldn’t be.” 

“I am only a farm hand,” Hanzo said, “I didn’t think I needed to announce my presence to anyone other than my employer.” 

The man in the hat and the one behind him both laughed, but it was the man in the black hat that continued to speak. “You’re a farm hand? Who in their right mind hired someone like you to work on a farm?” 

Hanzo glanced at them again, the third man hadn’t gotten any closer at least. He wasn’t sure he wanted to risk McCree’s name, so Hanzo gave the man a flat look. “Why? Are you looking for employment?” 

The man in the black hat gaped at him for a moment, and when he turned back to the man behind him and found him desperately trying not to laugh, the man in the black hat suddenly seemed to have far more problems with Hanzo than he had previously. It may have been a slight error in judgement to anger him further. 

“No, I ain’t lookin’ for employment.” The man in the black hat set his jaw, but before he could say anything further, Hanzo turned and started towards another rack of sweaters closer to the aisle, getting around the third man in the process. 

“Then I do not see why you are bothering me,” Hanzo pressed his tongue against one of his fangs briefly, wondering if they’d seen them. The men all realized that Hanzo was positioning himself to run if he needed to, trying to move around so that they could surround him again, but he made sure not to give them the chance, even as he paused to look at things and continue to move around the section as if he were just trying to shop. 

Now it was the man that had been behind the one with the black hat that got closest to Hanzo, a thick scar splitting his right eyebrow now that Hanzo could actually see him. He grabbed the rack Hanzo was standing near, leaning in closer than the man with the hat had. 

“Now listen,” he said, “we aren’t tryin’ to start any trouble, we’re just tryin’ to protect our little town. We just want to make sure you’re not any trouble.” 

Hanzo frowned, this man was in too close, he didn’t want to risk talking to him like this. He was worried his fangs would be far too obvious, especially if someone was trying to look for them. 

He wasn’t sure where he came from, but the first thing he felt was the hand sliding across his shoulders. Hanzo stiffened at first until he saw the familiar tattoo and hand, and he knew it was McCree touching him, and not one of the people following him. McCree pulled him in close though, protective and warm as he reached out and flicked the man with the scar square in the middle of his forehead. 

“What the hell are you doin’ actin’ tough Terrance? Get tired of throwin’ your daddy’s money around at the bar so now you’re harassin’ people in a Target?” McCree’s voice was smooth and callous, and Terrance, the man with the scar, visibly paled. Hanzo hadn’t really noticed it before, but McCree could actually be rather imposing. He was tall and solid. 

Terrance stepped out of Hanzo’s space entirely, a hand going to his head as he grit his teeth and grimaced at them. “N-No,” he spat out, “what the hell Morricone? This guy yours?” 

“I don’t own him you idiot, he’s workin’ for me.” McCree looked up at the man in the black hat and frowned, “and what’s up with you Calvin? Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend? She had a baby a month ago.” 

Calvin looked fidgety for a moment, and he got closer to Terrance, “fuck off Joel, what’re you doin’ employin’ this vampire lookin’ creep anyway?” 

Hanzo felt McCree’s grip on him tighten, and while he knew he had to be wrong, he could have sworn that McCree growled at them. “That’s a real serious allegation to be makin’ when you’re the black sheep of a bunch ‘a’ huntin’ families.” McCree’s voice grew cold again, “if y’all could tell a vampire by just lookin’ at ‘im, maybe you’d actually be out huntin’ instead of wastin’ your time around here. That goes for you too over there Jonas.” 

Hanzo glanced up at him, taking in the deadly look he suddenly had on his face, but all Hanzo could think about was just how close the two of them were. He chose to look back at the third man at that point instead, letting that thought slide out of his head so he wouldn’t focus on it too much. Hanzo was a bit surprised that McCree was even this protective of him in the first place, and as the three men faltered and tried to explain themselves to McCree. 

Eventually, it was Terrance who smacked Calvin in the arm and said, “c’mon, let’s just go, you were probably wrong.” 

McCree kept his arm around Hanzo for a bit even after they left, watching them go, and even when he started to pull away, his hand lingered on Hanzo’s back. “You okay? Did they see your fangs?” 

Hanzo shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling of McCree’s hands, “I don’t think so. Thank you for the help.”

“No problem.” McCree sighed and pushed his hat back, “here.” 

He held out a cell phone, off-brand, but still a touch screen. The first thing that came to mind when Hanzo took it was the word ‘burner’, but he also knew it was just for making calls. The phone McCree had arguably wasn’t much different, Hanzo did briefly wonder if it could get onto the internet, not that McCree seemed to have it on the farm. 

“Thank you.” Hanzo slipped the phone into his pocket, and McCree nodded quickly. 

“Did you need anything else? We might want to make ourselves scarce quickly in case they go runnin’ home to their parents,” McCree said. Hanzo nodded, and threw the sweater he was still holding onto his basket before he quickly grabbed a coat. The jacket and clothes he’d been wearing before had largely been destroyed during the time the vampires had him, so he figured he would take McCree’s advice to help keep himself hidden. 

They got to the counter, and McCree tried to pay for Hanzo’s clothes, but Hanzo managed to catch him in time. “Wait,” he said, “I want to try something.” 

He slipped his credit card from his pocket, swiping it and watching the screen. It went through just fine, and while both McCree and the cashier seemed shocked by the fact that he’d pulled out a platinum card, it was at least a sign that his family perhaps thought he was alive. That or they were waiting for someone else to use it so they could hunt them down. He wasn’t sure, but it was good to know. 

Hanzo followed McCree out of the Target, each of them holding a few bags. He just hoped he hadn’t made a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they sat back in the truck, McCree felt like he needed a drink, his blood boiling and his jaw still locked. Hanzo looked worried though, and that was enough to force him to try and settle down. Honestly, the idiots had pissed him off well enough that he’d almost turned and gave them the scare of their lives, but he knew that wasn’t a good idea. Hanzo attracting attention was enough for now, McCree didn’t need to blow his cover too.

“Morricone…” Hanzo mumbled, watching McCree from the passenger seat. “Why did they call you that?” 

McCree sighed, just a little laugh coming out of him. “The town the farm is in is just West of the town I grew up in. I changed my name, but those three, I knew their older brothers in school and what not.”

Hanzo thought that over slowly, “you changed your name?” 

“Yeah.” McCree started the car, “sometimes you want to let go of your past and then you end up movin’ close to home so it bites you in the ass.” 

Hanzo nodded a tiny bit. He didn’t seem to understand, but he also didn’t seem to want to question it further. “Do you the three of them were smart enough to figure out that I am a vampire on their own?” 

“No,” McCree said, “and even if they tried to tell their families, they’d also have to say you work for me, and that’d be enough for anyone they told to think they were idiots.” 

“So your reputation is good around here?” Now Hanzo just sounded curious, and as McCree pulled out of the parking lot, he spared a smile at him quickly. 

“Good might not be the word,” McCree said, “more like I’m not known for being stupid and harboring potentially dangerous things on my farm.” 

Hanzo, or just a moment, looked introspective and then he mumbled, “you have both a vampire and now a wolf on your farm….” 

“I just said it was a reputation, never said it was true.” McCree flashed another smile at Hanzo, and he caught a moment of Hanzo visibly withering. Honestly, McCree had started to enjoy just how easy it was to make Hanzo look like he might kill McCree in his sleep if he made another pun or bad joke. 

“Well, I hope your reputation is enough to keep the numerous hunting families that live here away from us and your farm.” Hanzo leaned himself against the door of the truck, using his hand as a pillow so his head wasn’t on the glass. McCree snickered to himself, turning to drive through the town again. 

“Nothin’ bad is gonna happen.” McCree reassured, his eyes on the road as they drove uphill to get back to the farm. 

Hanzo relaxed slightly, McCree watched him from the corner of his eye, but he couldn’t really look at him without risk of hitting someone who decided they could cross in the middle of the street. 

“I trust you,” Hanzo said, “but I also used to think nothing would go wrong on a hunt either.” 

McCree felt his blood boil again, and he felt the phantom pain from when he was first turned, the odd crushing feeling where his bones didn’t align and then he was so different he could hardly move. Hearing about Hanzo getting turned against his will just made McCree relive all the anger and fear. He bottled it up, trying to keep his head on straight for Hanzo. They were positioned to protect each other now, and though the full moon was still a ways off that month, he knew he was strong enough to handle protecting his farm and Hanzo too. 

“Good thing about shit like that is you learn from it,” McCree said. Hanzo just hummed this time, and McCree let the car stay silent for the rest of the ride. By the time they were back, it was about eight, and Hanzo still looked a bit shaken, so McCree stopped him before he went inside. 

“I’m going to go check on the wolf. Take tonight off, stay inside, just in case.” McCree just wanted to give Hanzo the night off, but he knew that he wouldn’t take it if McCree didn’t disguise it somehow. To his surprise though, Hanzo didn’t question it, just nodding and wandering towards the house. 

McCree frowned, sort of hoping that this wouldn’t mean Hanzo running off finally. As much as McCree worried about Hanzo getting hunted down, now the thought of Hanzo leaving just made him sort of sad too. He’d gotten used to Hanzo’s presence, a lot more got done on the farm with him around, and Flapjack would be upset she no longer had someone to ride her again. McCree shook the worry off for now, deciding that he’d just try to convince Hanzo to stick around somehow. 

The barn was quiet, but when the horses heard him, they both walked to the front of their stalls, curious, but not making a ton of noise. McCree stopped at the stall they’d left the wolf in, and just as he looked over the door, he heard the sound of Hanzo turning from bat-shape to human shape and landing on his feet with a bit of a thud. 

“What’s up?” McCree asked as Hanzo jogged up to him, looking sort of frantic. 

“Princess isn’t in the house.” Hanzo paused, his attention suddenly turning to the stall McCree was standing next to. Honestly, McCree suddenly felt like the idea that Hanzo might run off on his own was sort of dumb. Hanzo gestured at the stall though, and McCree lost focus on that thought, looking at the wolf instead. 

The wolf had curled up into a ball, her tail lying across her nose as she slept and Princess was in about the same position on the wolf’s back. Neither of them seemed to mind, comfortably mirroring each other as they slept. McCree groaned, leaning over the stall door. 

“Princess Bacon,” he mumbled, trying to get her attention without waking the wolf, “here kitty, kitty.” 

Hanzo left his side, probably looking for something to draw Princess to them as McCree gently tapped on the stall door, trying to get her attention. By the time Hanzo was back, Princess had opened her eyes, but so had the wolf, watching McCree like he was a bit crazy. Her hackles still weren’t raised though, and if McCree hadn’t known better, she’d look almost like any big, fluffy dog. 

Princess stood herself up and hopped off the wolf, stretching out before she trotted up to the door and with an easy hop, landed on the top of it. The wolf seemed disinterested, closing her eyes and huffing softly. McCree picked Princess up though, holding her in his arms as she nuzzled against his chest. 

“That is so strange.” Hanzo watched the wolf carefully, but she didn’t move anything but her ears which would satellite towards them when they spoke. 

“It really is,” McCree said, “c’mon, let’s go inside.” 

Hanzo nodded, walking back to the house with McCree while he held onto Princess. She didn’t try to get away this time, instead she just settled in for the ride. When they got to the house, McCree set her back down and she curled up on the couch. 

“It is like the wolf trusts you,” Hanzo said, a cup of coffee in his hands and curious look on his face. McCree had just come back with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses with ice since it was about how their night had been. 

“Couldn’t tell ya’ why.” McCree had a few educated guesses though, “want some?” 

Hanzo’s face twisted, just a touch, but he nodded. McCree just laughed a tiny bit, pouring two glasses and handing one off to him. 

“Have a preference for somethin’ else?” McCree asked. 

“Sake,” Hanzo said it almost sheepishly, McCree couldn’t place why, but maybe it was because it felt stereotypical to him. Either way, McCree really enjoyed the look of confusion he got when he turned around, walking back to the bureau he’d pulled the whiskey from and finding the bottle of sake he had in there. 

“Here.” McCree came back, Hanzo looked shocked, eyeing the bottle and then trying to comprehend it. “I don’t know what it’s like, but I have it.” 

“Where did you get that?” He asked, taking the bottle from McCree and promptly starting to read the label. 

“From the liquor cabinet.” McCree picked up his whiskey, watching Hanzo glower at him. 

“Before that.” 

“Uh, so there’s a big ranch a few farms over, and they have some ‘a’ those mini cows you guys breed in Japan.” McCree glanced at Hanzo as he sat down, honestly, the look on his face was priceless, “and they sell ‘em to suppliers for Japanese restaurants. One of their customers gave the owner this as a thank you gift and then he gave it to me when I loaned him Maple for a while since a few of his horses got real sick a few years ago.”

Hanzo gaped at the bottle for a moment, and then looked at McCree, “this bottle could easily cost two hundred dollars in a restaurant.” 

McCree nearly spit out his drink, coughing a bit and trying to gather himself, “w-what?” 

“This is expensive sake,” Hanzo said, “it’s not the kind of thing you drink on a random evening at home.” 

McCree shrugged, “I wasn’t even sure what it was called, I don’t know Japanese.” 

“Fair.” Hanzo set the bottle down on the table and picked up the whiskey McCree had poured for him. “We should drink it on a special occasion.” 

“A special occasion like not getting the vampire killed in a Target?” McCree asked. Hearing Hanzo say they should drink it together made him feel like maybe he wouldn’t be running off on him. While the feeling of relief sort of surprised McCree, he just figured it was because the idea worried him and let it lie. Instead, he sipped on his whiskey and watched Princess make her way into Hanzo’s lap. 

Hanzo seemed to process that for a moment, and then he promptly picked up Princess, setting her on the couch so he could grab the bottle of sake. “I will warm it up.” 

McCree laughed, watching Hanzo head into the kitchen and then decided to hop up and follow Hanzo because he was curious. Hanzo had a carafe in hand when McCree got to the kitchen, Princess bacon hot on his heels. 

“Were you curious?” Hanzo asked, the look on his face good-humored and excited as he opened the bottle of sake. 

“Yes,” McCree said, watching Princess jump up on the counter as he took another sip of his whiskey. “I’ve always wondered how to do this.”

“Heat sake?” Hanzo asked, reaching into a cabinet for a saucepan so he could fill it with water. McCree just nodded, watching Hanzo check the carafe bottom to ensure it was safe to use it the way he was. “I have only seen it done in restaurants.” 

McCree crossed his arms, leaning on the counter next to Princess, “you’d still know better than me.” 

“Actually, now that I think about it, I have seen my mother do it as well.” Hanzo’s eyes grew nostalgic, setting the flame under the water and putting a lid on it for now. “During New Years, before she took us to the shrine to hear the bell ringing.” 

“Bell ringing?” McCree asked, and Hanzo nodded slightly, still watching the saucepan in front of him. 

“You go to the shrine and they ring the bell one hundred and eight times.” Hanzo turned down the flame on the water once it started to boil, he didn’t have much in there, so it didn’t take very long. “It represents something in Buddhism, but most people go because it is tradition in Japan now.” 

“Huh.” McCree wasn’t really sure what else to say, so he added. “This is just making me aware of how little I’ve travelled.” 

Hanzo laughed, waiting for the pot to go down to a low simmer before he set the carafe into it. “I only know because I grew up there,” Hanzo said, “I wouldn’t be able to tell you anything about what people do on New Years here.” 

McCree chuckled, “well, then I guess I’m just going to have to show you since you do live here now.” 

Hanzo hummed, a small smile on his face, “if someone does not run me off your farm by the time New Years is here.” 

“That won’t happen.” McCree took a long swig of his whiskey, petting Princess’s head so he wasn’t looking at Hanzo. Hanzo paused, and McCree could feel his eyes on him, so he made sure to keep his head down until he looked back at the carafe of sake. 

“This is ready.” When McCree looked back at Hanzo, he looked like he was trying to think of what he was going to say next. “Do you have any shot glasses?”

“Uh, yes?” McCree turned on his heels, opening a cabinet and digging around in the back to pull out two shot glasses. He watched Hanzo pull the carafe out of the pot as he quickly rinsed the shot glasses out in the sink.  

“Don’t worry, we are not doing shots. I just think they are the closest to the right size you would have.” Hanzo set the carafe down on the counter, gingerly touching the side of it with the back of his finger to check the temperature. 

McCree nodded, setting the shot glasses on the counter next to Hanzo. “Makes sense. Hope they don’t break, I’ve never put anything warm in them.” 

Hanzo eyed the glasses, “they will likely be fine.” 

He picked up the carafe when it was cool enough for him to touch, pouring sake into each shot glass before he handed one over to McCree. Hanzo made a quick gesture, getting McCree to head back into the living room, taking the carafe with him after he’d resealed the bottle and turned off the stove. 

They sat down on the couch, laughing as they clinked their glasses together and drank together. McCree had to admit, he didn’t like as much as he liked whiskey, but it wasn’t bad. Of course, that didn’t stop him and Hanzo from bickering about it while they drank for a good while. He had to say, even if he didn’t love the sake, he could probably spend all night drinking with Hanzo. 

Hanzo sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, watching Princess run back and forth as he tugged on a string toy for her. He laughed when she ran straight off the table, lunging for the toy desperately as Hanzo moved it out of her way. She sprang back onto the table, her eyes huge and her paws scrambling on the slick wooden table as she ran. 

McCree laughed, warm and soft behind Hanzo, at some point he’d switched to sipping on whiskey to leave Hanzo the sake, but Hanzo had a feeling it might have actually been that McCree didn’t quite care for the sake enough to drink more. Hanzo was fine with that, more for him. He was glad that McCree had been willing to try though. 

Princess ran after the toy again, Hanzo not paying quite as much attention, so this time she managed to catch it. Surprisingly, she pulled the toy clear out of Hanzo’s hand. 

“Oops.” Hanzo sat back, taking a moment to glance at McCree and he felt a pang of guilt hit him. McCree looked like he was half asleep on the couch, his glass about to fall from his hand. Hanzo had kept him awake, worse, Hanzo had gotten him rather drunk from the look of things. It seemed like he didn’t drunk quite as easily as he used to, it might have had something to do with being a vampire now. This was the first time he’d drank since he’d been turned. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160772625@N03/46610395485/in/dateposted-public/)

“Are you awake?” Hanzo sat back, still looking at McCree who perked up. His eyes looked tired, and his shoulders slumped a bit more. 

“Yeah,” McCree said and then slurred through something Hanzo could only guess was, “I’m awake.” 

Hanzo frowned, standing up and wrapping a hand around McCree’s arm carefully, “come on. I think it is time for you to go to bed.” 

McCree’s hat fell off as Hanzo stood him up, and first the first time in a while, Hanzo was overwhelmed by the smell of McCree’s blood. Luckily, McCree leaned on him so hard, Hanzo promptly had to focus on keeping him upright. He did catch the same unusual edge, and for the first time, Hanzo recognized why McCree smelled different than other humans. The strange underlayer, smelled almost like the wolf’s blood had. He didn’t have time to think about it, wrapping his arm around McCree’s middle and getting under his shoulder so he could hold him up. 

“Promise, I’m fine.” McCree still slurred his words, leaning in closer to Hanzo, putting more weight on him. When Hanzo looked up, he found himself looking at McCree’s mouth and he reeked of booze, but it still nearly set Hanzo off balance. Even though he wasn’t as drunk as McCree, it seemed his inhibitions were impaired more than he’d realized. It took everything he had to cut off the urge he had to kiss McCree. Which was terrifying for a lot of reasons that Hanzo couldn’t think about in that moment. 

“You.” Hanzo paused, feeling McCree bump his nose against Hanzo’s. He was closer than Hanzo had realized. “You are not fine.” 

Hanzo pulled away from McCree slightly, standing them up straight and starting towards the stairs. He was glad that McCree was this drunk, he probably wouldn’t remember this, at least Hanzo hoped he didn’t. Either way, kissing McCree when he’d had this much drink and definitely would not remember it seemed wrong. 

McCree stumbled alongside Hanzo, struggling until Hanzo caught on that he needed to move slower, once he did, McCree walked a bit better. Hanzo led McCree to his room, looking around a bit since he’d never really been in it before. McCree largely didn’t go into Hanzo’s room either, and while they had shared a bathroom, they were on completely different schedules and didn’t run into each other much because of it.

Hanzo carefully led McCree to the bed, letting him unceremoniously drop face first into it. He took a deep breath, watching McCree for a moment, but since he didn’t seem to be moving, Hanzo carefully nudged him to see if he’d be okay. McCree turned onto his side then, finding a pillow and grabbing onto it. It was enough for Hanzo to feel the relief wash over him, watching McCree for another moment, only to see his eyes peak open. 

“Hanzo?” McCree looked confused, his voice quiet, but not slurring. “You leavin’?” 

“Yes.” Hanzo watched as McCree’s face turned in a way he didn’t understand. He looked scared and sad. The expression looked very sad. 

“The farm?” McCree asked. Hanzo felt his stomach do a flip, and he shook his head before he’d really thought it through. He didn’t realize that McCree had been worried about it, but after those men in the store were following him around. Maybe it had set McCree off. 

Whatever had McCree so worried, Hanzo couldn’t help the way McCree being so scared and worried about Hanzo leaving made him flush and stammer for a moment. He forced himself to focus on McCree’s question. Hanzo wanted to soothe that worry. 

“No. I’m leaving your room,” Hanzo said. McCree blinked, eyes wide and he for a moment, he didn’t look drunk. 

“Oh.” McCree’s face started to look distinctly embarrassed, his face turning redder than it already was somehow. “Right.” 

Hanzo managed to chuckle despite how high strung he felt.  “Goodnight, McCree.” 

“Night,” McCree mumbled. Hanzo closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath and heading into his room. He settled himself on the bed, looking over his bow in the corner of the room before he laid down on the pillows. Hanzo rubbed his face and tugged his hair out of the tie he had it in, he had forgotten all about wanting a haircut while they were in town, his undercut had grown long and strange. 

He stood up again, feeling the need to do something with his hands and he felt decidedly more sober than he had before he’d carried McCree to bed. Lucky for him, it only took a bit of poking around in the bathroom to find something he could use to fix his undercut. McCree obviously cut his own hair occasionally. Not that it looked like he’d done it recently, but he had clippers and several guards one of which was short enough for Hanzo to buzz his hair back to where it had been before he’d come to America. 

Princess appeared in the bathroom about then, watching Hanzo with quite a bit of curiosity until he turned the clippers on. Once he had, she went running as fast as she could out of the bathroom and into the hall. Hanzo left her be, smiling to himself as he turned the clippers back off so he could tie his hair up, finding the line where his hair had previously been shaved. He’d only done this once before, but he remembered to start with a guard that would even his hair out before he used one to get it short. Princess poked her head back into the bathroom as Hanzo turned the clippers back on, now it seemed like she was determined to watch him and make sure he was okay. 

Hanzo carefully dragged the clippers over the side of his head, being careful as he edged around his ear. It didn’t take him long to get the bulk of it off, leaving him with an even inch or so of hair that he could get shorter much more easily. He then carefully buzzed that away so he had soft, plush fluff left. Hanzo had never been a fan of shaving it completely away, and having some hair there made it easier to hide when he wanted to hide it. 

Princess had dared to get on the counter again by the time Hanzo finished, shaking out his shirt and rubbing his head to get any excess hair out. The rest of his hair was still somewhat uneven when he pulled it out of the high ponytail he’d put it into it wouldn’t get caught by the clippers, but he mostly had it up anyway. This would be fine for now. 

He patted Princess on the head as she sniffed some of his hair that was not all over the bathroom counter and floor. Hanzo then pulled a broom from the little closet next to the bathtub and started to sweep, which meant Princess was chasing the broom around as he used it. He got as much of the hair up as he could, dumping it into the wastebasket and heading downstairs with Princess. 

She stayed on his heels, carefully out of the way so he wouldn’t step on her, but for some reason she felt the need to stay close. Hanzo started to clean the kitchen, rinsing the saucepan he’d used to heat the sake and cleaning the glasses once he got them from the living room. He then wiped down all the counters, putting the bottles of booze away, all while Princess followed him around. When he picked up the bottle of whiskey, seeing how little was in it, he looked down at her. 

“I hope for his sake this was not full when we started.” Hanzo watched the cat look vaguely between him and the bottle like she thought it might be a toy and then sighed. “It is so strange how you act like a person and then cannot respond to me.”

She meowed at him now, and he set the bottle back into the bureau, but he stopped when the bottle fell over. He caught it luckily, looking inside the bureau to find a picture frame lying flat on its front. Hanzo had set the bottle on it by mistake, so now he carefully settled the bottle next to it, and in his curiosity, didn’t think before he pulled it out. 

The frame was fairly dusty, but most of it was on the back, sticking in the felt as Hanzo tried to brush it away. He flipped it over, surprised to find that there was a photo in it, an older one that McCree was in, or at least, Hanzo was fairly certain the young man in the photo had to be McCree. 

He looked to be about twenty in the photo, maybe a bit older, a red bandana around his neck. For some reason, he looked tired as he stood in front of the old truck they had been in that night. There were two other men in the photo, each with an arm around McCree, and grinning from ear to ear. Hanzo was struck by how much it looked like a family photo, the two men didn’t really look like McCree, but that didn’t really mean much. It seemed like they were all close regardless. 

Hanzo set the photo back where it had been, he couldn’t help wondering why McCree had hidden it. Or for that matter, why McCree hadn’t mentioned the men at all. They’d seemed close enough, now Hanzo wanted to know who they were, but he didn’t want to pry. McCree had always been rather careful about what he asked of Hanzo’s identity, it felt like maybe he shouldn’t broach McCree’s either. 

Princess jumped on the bureau, watching Hanzo as he closed it. “Don’t tell him about that, okay?” 

Hanzo pressed a finger to his lips as Princess stared at him blankly. He was starting to think he should maybe stop talking to Princess like a person, he was going to turn into McCree if he kept that up. Princess did meow at him when he walked away from the bureau, heading onto the back porch and enjoying the cool air for a moment. Something in the back of his head reminded him about the coat, so he turned around and found it, cutting the tags off and slipping it on before he settled on the porch swing, Princess settling down in his lap. 

“He is a good person, isn’t he?” Hanzo ran his hand down Princess’s back, carefully scratching her ears as he relaxed. As Princess purred, Hanzo watched the cows roam in the pasture, not moving much, but walking about. In the distance, he could see the small wood at the very back of the property, just beyond the fence. He might have been wrong, but he thought he could see yellow eyes watching him. Hanzo on instinct bowed his head when he made eye contact, and looked back at Princess. “You all seem to trust him after all.” 

* * *

McCree spent a good amount of time face first in the toilet when he first woke up, his clothes disheveled and his head aching. It was still a few hours before he normally got up, which meant getting up to take care of the farm either wasn’t happening, or he was going to have a terrible time doing it. He had a feeling that maybe not going back to bed was the right idea.

He stood himself up once he was fairly certain he was done puking and chomped down a few tums before he took a whole lot of migraine medicine for the headache. After that, he changed into clean clothes and started down the stairs, rubbing his head. He could hear Hanzo in the kitchen, holding onto the wall as he walked down the hall, pausing in the living room to find his hat. 

When he got to the kitchen, Hanzo was staring at a pot of something on the stove. McCree wasn’t really paying attention to it, instead he started to make himself coffee. Hanzo watched him for a moment, and then picked up a spoon to stir the whole thing thoroughly before setting the lid back on it.

“How are you feeling?” Hanzo asked. McCree grunted softly, starting to coffee maker and leaning on the counter. He felt like he might throw up if he tried to walk to the table. “Would you like me to make you something to eat?” 

McCree took a deep breath and picked his head up to look at Hanzo, “what kind of food would you make for a hangover?” 

“Well,” Hanzo looked back at the pot, “I was making broth for ramen. So ramen.” 

“Why are you makin’ ramen?” McCree hadn’t quite realized how strange it was that Hanzo was cooking. Making coffee or drinking made perfect sense, but he was a vampire.

“It is something I do when I am thinking too much and need to stop thinking,” Hanzo said, “of course I had not considered whether or not you had noodles.” 

McCree nodded a bit, he didn’t want to ask Hanzo what he’d been thinking about, because most of what McCree remembered from the night before was admiring Hanzo while he played with Princess. He really just hoped he didn’t say something stupid. 

“There’s spaghetti?” McCree grabbed a mug when the coffee maker finished. Hanzo considered that for a moment, and then shrugged. 

“That should work,” Hanzo said. McCree pointed out the cabinet the box was and settled himself at the kitchen table to drink his coffee. Hanzo seemed to work quickly from there, making the noodles, pouring broth into bowls and adding the noodles. Then he quickly added some pork belly which McCree had been slicing into bacon whenever he wanted it. It was cut into thicker pieces and sliced to half its length though, which intrigued McCree because there was no way that was going to be crisp. 

Hanzo set a bowl at the table once he’d finished, gesturing at McCree to let him know that it was for him. McCree, still staggering slightly, settled down in front of the bowl. It smelled great, the whole kitchen actually smelled good now that his senses were clearing slightly. The coffee was helping, and as Hanzo sat across from him with his own bowl of ramen, McCree found himself remembering more and more of the night before. He just hoped he hadn’t done anything too weird as he tried to piece memories together. 

“What?” Hanzo met McCree’s eyes, trying to get his attention. McCree shook his head, which was a mistake, but he recovered quickly, clearing his throat. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring. 

“Sorry, I’m just out of it.” He picked up the fork Hanzo had set near him and made a face at it and he said the only good thing he could think of, “did you cut your hair while I was passed out?” 

Hanzo nodded a bit, watching McCree as he got up again to go to the drawer. McCree pulled out two pairs of cheap chopsticks he’d probably gotten from take out at some point, dragging his feet but not staggering anymore thanks to the coffee. He handed one pair to Hanzo, who looked rather thankful when he realized what he’d been handed. 

“So you drunkenly cut your hair?” McCree asked. Hanzo snorted as he broke apart the chopsticks, carefully brushing away the splinters of wood as he laughed. 

“No, I was fairly sober after I dropped you in bed.” Hanzo said, “I don’t think alcohol hits me the way that it used to.” McCree hummed and carefully started to eat his noodles, surprised at how well Hanzo had made them, and honestly, it felt good on his stomach. 

“That would make a certain amount of sense, you’re not exactly human anymore.” McCree carefully bit into the large piece of pork belly in his bowl, nearly dropping it as he tried to get his teeth through the fatty meat. “Hope I wasn’t too much of a mess, how much did we even drink?” 

“How much was in the whiskey bottle when we started?” Hanzo looked at McCree seriously, and after thinking a moment, McCree swallowed his food. 

“About three quarters of the bottle. How much was left?” McCree sipped at his coffee again, and Hanzo made a face. 

“Less than a quarter. We drank about half the bottle of sake too.” Hanzo bit through his pork belly easily, picking up bowl to sip on the broth. McCree nodded, eating more of his noodles. 

“Yeah, that would explain how I feel.” He followed suit, sipping on the broth in his bowl after seeing Hanzo do it. “You’re really completely okay?” 

Hanzo nodded, “yes, I get the feeling I would have needed the entire bottle of sake plus some to have been as drunk as you.” 

“Well, we’re just going to have to make sure you drink more than me next time.” McCree flashed a smile at Hanzo quickly, just a joke, but he barely caught the way it seemed to set Hanzo off balance. His face grew red as he nodded silently, and now McCree really wished he remembered what had happened the night before. He only really remembered asking Hanzo that dumb question about leaving, so he tried to roll his memory back as much as he could, but it just wasn’t there yet. Hopefully he’d remember sooner rather than later. For now, he just noted the look and kept eating. 

“Are you planning to work today?” Hanzo asked, glancing at McCree as he leaned into his bowl of noodles. McCree frowned, looking out on the yard where the horses had already been let out to roam a little. Hanzo must have done that. 

“At least a little, it’ll be slow goin’. Can you hold Princess here for a bit before I let that wolf out?” McCree leaned on one of his hands, “Gotta do that at least.” 

Hanzo perked up, “you’re right. We should do that before the sun is too much higher.” 

They both looked out the window, dawn approaching quickly and without speaking got up. Hanzo made quick work of finding Princess, picking her up and carrying her rather than bothering with trying to keep her in the house and followed McCree out to the barn. Once Hanzo had settled himself, Princess in hand, on top of one of the high doors that kept the horses in, McCree closed off the door to the yard where the horses were, and leaned away from the door where the wolf was being kept. 

He swung it open quickly and then hopped up on the wall next to the door so that he was up too. The wolf, to his surprise, wandered out slowly, looking up at him with a brief regard before she headed out to pasture. He followed her out of the barn, Hanzo close on his heels. She didn’t pay the cows any mind, shimmying under the fence and leaving in the beginnings of the morning light. 

“You better get inside.” McCree looked back at Hanzo as he set Princess down on the ground. Hanzo nodded, and to McCree’s surprise, turned into a bat. He fluttered the rest of the way to the house, and McCree thought for a moment. Princess had found him outside when he was a bat, so maybe the sun wouldn’t hurt him in that form. McCree rubbed the side of his face, thinking a bit too hard about it before he headed to get Maple read for the day. 

His day felt long, far too long, his stomach aching and eventually his headache came back. McCree managed to work his way through milking the cows and carefully storing the milk away in the dairy. The cows seemed to notice he wasn’t feeling well, several of them trying to lick him like he was a sick calf. He managed to keep them from making him too much more of a mess, heading inside earlier than usual once he’d fed the chickens. 

He paused on the porch when he saw Princess curled up on the swing, to his surprise, Hanzo’s small form was also there. His wings were spread out on the seat, and the two of them were in a warm sunbeam asleep. McCree smiled, settling in the rocking chair nearby to smoke while the sun slowly started to go down. The chill in the air hitting him once it had dipped out of sight, and just as Hanzo and Princess started to get up and move around. 

* * *

Hanzo woke on the porch swing, surprised at how refreshed he felt considering he’d remained a bat the whole day. He turned back, quietly sneaking past McCree’s sleeping form in the rocking chair to get into the house. Hanzo didn’t want to disturb him, he probably needed the extra sleep given the hangover he’d had the night before. 

He brushed his teeth quickly and found a nice, heavy blanket and carefully laid it over McCree before he started to the horse barn. Hanzo got Flapjack ready for the night, gently brushing her out and taking time to care for her as she tried to lick his face. Once she was ready, he stepped up onto her and slowly made his way out to the fence. He had made sure to pull the coat on as McCree had told him to.

Hanzo took a few deep breaths, speaking quietly to Flapjack as he walked the property line. It was when he was furthest from the house that he noticed something off, the fence was simple wood there against the forest, but a portion of it had been knocked over. Hanzo frowned, looking down at the pile of wood that normally ran between the fence posts, and suddenly it occurred to Hanzo that they hadn’t been knocked over, they’d been removed. 

“I’ve been wonderin’ where you were.” The voice rang from the dense forest, and Hanzo felt the air leave him. He tried to kick off, get Flapjack running, but there was a rope around him before he realized and as Flapjack took off, Hanzo fell off her. 

“Flapjack!” Hanzo’s voice came out panicky and shrill as he felt a tug on the rope, his legs being dragged. “Shit.” 

“Did you really think you could hide from me?” The voice had an oozy sweet quality that Hanzo hated, and as he was dragged towards the pale figure, he realized he could just turn into a bat. “I am the one who created you after all.” 

“You mean you led me into an ambush and bit me like a coward?” Hanzo spat, trying to will himself to turn, but it wasn’t working. Something was wrong, and as he looked down at the rope, he could see the tiny silver threads worked into it glinting in the moonlight. It must have kept him from turning, and he wasn’t surprised that she knew it would. 

He felt her foot collide with the side of his head, leaving a ringing in his ears that had his head spinning. “Shut up, nobody asked you. If ya’ don’t quit struggling, you’re gonna end up attractin’ the attention of whatever dope has been lettin’ you stay here.” 

Hanzo felt his mouth clamp shut, the words dying in his throat just as Ashe set her heel on his chest, digging it in. She was the head of a family of rich, old vampires who had too much time on their hands and she was making that clear the way she was playing with Hanzo like he was a mouse and she was a cat. He glared at her from his spot on the ground, feeling much like when she’d first dragged him out of the grave to confirm she had actually turned him.

“Wow, that shut you up rather quick.” A smile crawled across Ashe’s face as she leaned down to make eye contact with Hanzo. “They special to you?” 

“They do not have to be a part of this.” Hanzo set his jaw, prepared to let her take him again if it meant McCree would stay say. She chuckled, tugging on the lasso in a way that made it tighten down on Hanzo’s arms. It was starting to feel like it might also be sapping his strength, his guess was it had something to do with the silver. He’d always thought that you had to puncture the skin of a vampire with silver for it to really take affect. It seemed like he was incorrect about that. 

“Well, maybe if you play along this time, I won’t have to head down to that little town house and let Bob have at whoever you’re tryin’ to protect.” Ashe smiled, leaning back and taking her foot off Hanzo. Bob appeared about then, the hulking figure walking out of the woods behind Ashe. “Now get up.” 

Hanzo carefully rolled, without the use of his arms, getting up was a bit odd. “What are you planning on doing with me? I don’t see why you feel the need to keep me around.” 

“I’ve got to show off my handiwork don’t I?” She cackled in a way that made Hanzo’s blood boil, and then she hummed softly. “I mean, the family heads have been tryin’ to bag a Shimada for thousands of years.” 

“So you are planning to show me off?” Hanzo started walking as Ashe handed off the rope to Bob who tugged on it hard. 

“Oh we’ve got somethin’ much better than just that planned.” Ashe looked him over slowly and smirked, “guess it’s no hurt lettin’ you know. We’ll be starving you until you can’t think anymore, and then we’ll have a good time releasin’ you on the streets and watching you tear people limb from limb until some hunters come to try to put an end to ya’.” 

Hanzo felt his breathing stop for a moment. He had heard of vampires doing that before, collecting people, using them for sport, but it was his understanding that the main families and the hunting families had come to some agreement hundreds of years ago in an attempt to stop the violence. 

Ashe laughed, “I wish I could take a picture of the way you look right now. This is going o be fun, though you look like you’ve been eating, so we’re going to have to push our timeline back.” 

She poked at Hanzo’s face as she said it, clicking her tongue before she finally shut up. Hanzo took a deep breath, trying to find a way out of this. But to his surprise, Ashe suddenly stopped in the middle of the woods, a small clearing around them as she rubbed her chin and considered something. 

“You know Bob.” She tapped her foot on the ground and smiled. “I think you should go back and get whoever was on that farm with him.” 

Hanzo felt his stomach drop, and he tried to rush Ashe without thinking, a growl coming from his lips. “Don’t you dare.” 

Bob held the rope tightly enough that Hanzo couldn’t reach Ashe, tugging him back so that he fell to the ground again. Ashe laughed again, ordering Bob to tie the rope off to a tree, her foot meeting his gut with a swft, painful kick. Hanzo doubled over, his face hitting the dirt and some blood pooling in his mouth from his teeth biting his tongue and cheeks. 

“Bring me that farmer.” Ashe pressed a foot onto the back of Hanzo’s head, “I’m going to remind this one of his position in this situation.” 

Hanzo watched Bob sink back into the forest, heading in the direction of the farm as Ashe took another cheap swipe at Hanzo’s head. She was going to pay. 

* * *

McCree woke to the sound of Flapjack running down the pasture making all sorts of noise. He sat up slowly, shivering as the blanket on him slipped onto the porch. The smell of blood caught his attention next, heavier than a human’s, but not a wolf’s either. Something was wrong, and he had a feeling that Hanzo was involved somehow. 

He didn’t hesitate to meet Flapjack, stepping up onto her with surprising ease and she booked it for the edge of the property line. McCree stood as he rode, watching out for anything unusual, but Flapjack lead him to a break in the wooden fence along the woods and stood there intently as Princess paced back and forth along the property line. She yowled at McCree as he got off Flapjack, looking over the area carefully. The fence hadn’t been broken, Princess telling as he checked it out, and then she turned towards the woods like she was trying to point. 

The yellow eyes caught him first, their faces trained on him carefully as the wolves emerged from the wood. As McCree had always thought, the pack wasn’t very big, a couple of parents and their pups that looked to all be their lanky, teenage phase of life. He recognized one though, her eyes intent on him for a moment before she howled quietly at him. 

McCree had a feeling he knew what she was telling him to do, turning quickly so he could be on their level. Once he had, though, they all turned, running deeper into the woods. He followed, unsure of what was going on, but he saw that Princess and Flapjack stayed behind, which made him feel at least a touch better. 

The wolves led him deep into the forest, their paws beating the ground beneath them but it didn’t seem to make a sound. Hanzo’s scent grew stronger as they drew towards the trail that ran from the mountains down and around his property and into Ana’s. He could smell Hanzo’s blood so strongly, and just like every other vampire, it was muddled by the extra iron. The other wolves watched him for a moment, and then stepped slowly around a clearing, their eyes on McCree as they did it. 

Hanzo’s arms were tied with silvered ropes, a voice that McCree unfortunately recognized. Her white hair flashing in the moonlight as the wolves carefully took their places around the clearing. His stomach felt sick, but honestly, he wasn’t really surprised that Ashe was the one who’d turned Hanzo considering what she’d done to McCree in the short time he’d spent with her. 

“God, what’s takin’ him so long?” Ashe backed off Hanzo’s crumpled form, looking into the woods, so McCree stepped on a nearby twig, watching the way her head turned towards him and away from McCree. “Bob? That you, quit bein’ weird and let’s go.” 

McCree heard another of the wolves beat their paw on the ground and Ashe turned quickly. She spun on her heels and looked into the woods. “Listen, whatever you are. You’re fuckin’ with the wrong person.” 

He heard another wolf stomp their foot, and now McCree felt the low, guttural growl grow in his chest. McCree couldn’t help it, the rough on the back of his neck raising as he took another step towards the clearing. The rage had him gnashing his teeth, the more he saw of Hanzo, the more he wanted to get revenge for what she’d done, all the things she’s ever done. Before he’d even thought twice, he’d turned back into a human, his gun flying out of the holster, and he caught her hat with a single shot. 

“You really messed up this time Ashe.” McCree was careful to stay hidden, her eyes clearly scanning for him, but he’d always been good at not being seen when he didn’t want to be. “Mommy and Daddy ain’t here to help you this time.” 

Ashe snorted, spinning towards McCree’s voice, but he’d already turned himself back into a wolf. He could hear Hanzo starting to rouse, picking his bloodied head up as McCree quickly got right up behind him. One of the wolves instantly replaced him as well, and suddenly, as McCree counted the yellow eyes in the distance, he realized there were more. 

“Well.” Ashe’s face pulled into a grin, “if it ain’t Jesse McCree, or is it Joel right now? Either way, never thought I’d find you hidin’ here. This is my lucky night.” 

McCree didn’t respond, settling low in the bushes behind Hanzo, the growl starting up again. Ashe didn’t look rattled, not yet at least, and in the distance, McCree could hear Bob stomping through the woods. He knew the bullet would attract him, and once he could hear him, McCree barked and all the wolves converged on the clearing. 

* * *

The first wolf startled Hanzo, its jaw snapping as it sprung from the bushes, but he wasn’t scared until a second and then a third and a fourth and a fifth, he lost count quickly sprang for Ashe. She kicked a few away, but at least three sunk their teeth into her as she tried to gather herself and reach for her gun. Lucky for the wolves, she’d set it off to the side while she was beating Hanzo.

Hanzo felt a warmth against his back, and when he turned, he couldn’t help the way he tried to recoil from the feeling of two wolves working at the ropes on him. It didn’t occur to him right away that they were biting the ropes and not him, one of their paws settled on the rope steaming as if it were burning. 

The one biting the ropes was smaller, even than the ones on Ashe, but even those wolves looked small in comparison to the one holding the rope down. Hanzo could only smell his own blood, but his guess based on the size and general demeanor, that this was a werewolf behind him. It made him worry, at least temporarily, until his wits started to come about him, and he could actually think enough to realize that not only were the wolves attacking only Ashe, they were also trying to help him get free. 

“Don’t you dare!” Ashe grabbed one of the wolves and tossed it, the fluffy form rolling over in the dirt and getting back up almost immediately. She tried to lunge for Hanzo and the wolves around him, but several more wolves appeared from the mist of the forest, biting into her and pulling. “Ugh, Bob,  _ do something _ !” 

Hanzo felt the ropes around him fall away all the sudden, the wolves barking and howling and making all sorts of noise as Ashe tried to throw them off her. The werewolf, his thick, soft fur was at Hanzo’s side, nipping at Hanzo’s collar to get him to follow. He didn’t hesitate, crawling into the bushes and out of sight just as Bob appeared on the other side of the clearing. 

He followed close to the wolf, doing his best to stay quiet, but all his limbs ached and some of them burned in places. His arms hurt more than he would have expected, the ropes and being dragged did a number on him, every bruise waking up as he ran. Worse, he could feel blood running down his face from Ashe kicking him. The werewolf made sure he was close, watching Hanzo with large eyes that looked worried. 

They managed to evade Ashe and Bob’s, too focused on the now dispersing wolves. Hanzo finally put together the rest of what he’d heard and seen, following the werewolf to the property line where Princess and Flapjack seemed to be anxiously waiting for them. As they stopped, he fell to his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath. 

“McCree?” Hanzo looked at the werewolf, and in a flash, McCree turned back into himself, crouched on the ground next to Hanzo. “You owe me an explanation.” 

“I know, but this ain’t really the time.” McCree looked back at the forest. 

“Fair.” Hanzo could hear Ashe yelling in the distance, her gun rattling the trees. “Do you have a plan?” 

“Nope. Right now, the plan is to get back into the house.” McCree had started to run towards the house, so Hanzo followed, Princess and Flapjack close behind them. 

“Right.” Hanzo could already feel his feet dragging. He wasn’t sure how much blood he’d lost, but he knew it was more than McCree for sure. His breathing started to get shallow, and it wasn’t long before McCree stopped and wrapped an arm around him, practically carrying him towards the house as the cows curiously looked them over. Hanzo did his best to keep his feet going, especially when he heard Ashe calling orders at Bob from behind them. 

They had nearly made it to the porch when he felt Bob’s hand on his back, yanking him out of McCree’s hold and onto the ground so hard that Hanzo felt the air go out of his lungs entirely. He hacked and coughed, desperately trying to catch up for what had been forced out of him as Bob reached for McCree next. 

Hanzo only saw the flash of the sword before everything went black. He must have only been out for a few moments, because when his vision came back, he could see the ashes still drifting to the ground as his eyes followed their way up to the sword. He recognized it as soon as he saw it, but he didn’t really have the time to process it. McCree was already trying to get him up again, trying to back away from both Genji and now Ashe who loomed in the distance in stunned silence. 

“You’re gonna pay for that.” Ashe’s voice shook in way that Hanzo hadn’t heard it yet, the rage that welled inside of her and started to bubble up on her skin. McCree had his gun out again, Genji took a step back, with an errant movement, he tossed a quiver at Hanzo and then readied his sword. 

Hanzo barely caught it, his hands felt weak and his legs barely carried him as he started to step back towards the house again. Ashe noticed, taking a shot at him that probably would have killed him if McCree hadn’t caught the nose of her gun with his own bullet before she even pulled the trigger. 

“Dammit McCree,” she spat. Hanzo could only barely hear her, his vision starting to blur again. “Fuckin’ turncoat, useless, I can’t believe you let him do that to Bob.” 

Ashe’s voice was shrill, and Hanzo could hear her start to reload. To his surprise, McCree and Genji had followed him, both of them grabbing one of hi arms and practically carrying him into the house where McCree shut the door quickly. 

“I’m going to get my bow.” Hanzo kept making his way for the stairs once Genji and McCree let him go. Genji didn’t seem concerned, busy sealing the back of the house and closing blinds. McCree didn’t pay Genji any mind at all, even after he let Princess inside before sealing off the cat door. 

“Han.” Mccree’s voice was pointed, he’d waited until they were upstairs, alone and away from Genji. “Hanzo, stop you can barely walk.” 

“I am not staying aside.” Hanzo wouldn’t let the two of them fight this battle alone, and more than anything, he wanted to get Ashe back for everything she’d done. 

“That ain’t what I’m sayin’, stop for a second.” McCree grabbed his shoulders now, the two of them in Hanzo’s room felt strange. They were so rarely in each other’s space. “You need to drink from me.” 

“W-What?” Hanzo recoiled slightly, but McCree was holding onto him tight enough that he couldn’t completely step away. “It’s, I will, I can drink from the cows.” 

“No. Animal blood only half works, it’s fine if you haven’t been beaten half to death, but it ain’t going to work now.” McCree’s voice was firm, and as Hanzo dared a glance at his face, he realized that McCree looked terrified and worried. Hanzo felt bad, shrinking in for a moment as he let himself smell McCree’s blood without getting closer. “Hanzo, it’s fine, just bite me.” 

Hanzo let McCree pull him in closer, he felt horribly like he was imposing something on McCree. But the smell overwhelmed him as soon as he was close, and while he knew McCree was right, just in case, he knew there was something more important he had to do first. He set his hands on McCree’s shoulders, and dragged him down into a tight kiss. It might be his last chance, it wasn’t something he was going to walk away from this time. 

McCree, astonished enough to be speechless for once, just stared when Hanzo pulled away, letting Hanzo turn his head so he could carefully bite into McCree’s neck. His tongue met the blood easily, carefully sucking once he’d made the wounds large enough that he could get the blood to flow without hurting McCree too much. He leaned into Hanzo though, letting his head lull to the side so that he it was resting against Hanzo’s. 

He started to feel better almost instantly, and McCree’s blood tasted good, much better than the cow’s blood ever did. It felt more like warm chocolate running down his throat, the bitter taste with a sweetness running underneath it started to quickly become his favorite taste he’d had in a long time. But he pulled away easily, despite how good it was, and nicked his own thumb on his fang, using his blood to heal over the marks his fangs had made before he licked away the rest of the blood since there wasn’t much. 

When he pulled away, he couldn’t look at McCree, not in the eyes at least, but he could already tell some of his wounds had closed and he did feel better. It was something he knew of vampires, but experiencing it himself was a touch of a shock. 

Hanzo got a pass, even as McCree opened his mouth to try to talk about all that had just happened, the sound of Ashe’s gun and Genji’s voice distracted them. Luckily, Genji didn’t sound distressed, he just called for Hanzo, and Hanzo out of instinct, grabbed his bow and went running for his brother. McCree followed close, gun at the ready.

“Who is that by the way?” McCree asked while they were still on the stairs. Hanzo hadn’t realized, but McCree had just instinctively trusted Genji once he’d started to help Hanzo. 

“My brother.” Hanzo found Genji near the back door, sword sheathed and at a window with Princess. 

“She is at the barn?” Genji looked back at them, “is there someone in there?” 

“Fuck!” McCree was out the door without much thought, so Hanzo went after him, the quiver now secured on his back. Genji followed too, and to Hanzo’s dismay, Princess followed as well. 

“Would she really go after the horses?” Hanzo asked and McCree nodded rapidly. 

“Wait, we are going to save horses?” Genji didn’t sound opposed, but he did sound surprised. 

“That bitch would absolutely kill my animals.” McCree sounded just as angry as he had back at the clearing, his voice low. Hanzo wasn’t really surprised that he was like this, the thought of Ashe hurting Flapjack had his own blood boiling. Of course, they really shouldn’t have expected any less than a trap, Ashe spinning out of the barn with her gun at the ready. 

She took a shot at McCree while Hanzo and Genji both scrambled, getting to cover. McCree turned himself into a wolf at just the right moment, a growl rolling out of his chest as he lunged for Ashe. She wasn’t fast enough, McCree’s teeth sinking into her arm before she could take another shot at him. 

Hanzo followed with an arrow, but in an attempt to not hit McCree in the process, caught her in the shoulder rather than in the chest. It didn’t help that he had to be incredibly careful not to catch his his fingers on the silvered tip. He didn’t need to undo everything that McCree had done for him at that point. 

Ashe tossed McCree off her, McCree’s body rolling across the ground roughly, but he got back up right away. “Look at you,” Ashe spat, “ungrateful for what I did for you and now you’re attackin’ me with those fangs. You should remember your place McCree.” 

Hanzo took another quick shot at Ashe, but she got out of the way quickly, taking a lunge for McCree. Genji ran at them, trying to go for a killing blow, but he backed down at the sound of a gunshot. All four of them stopped, Ashe falling on McCree in a way that looked lifeless and strange. McCree was still moving though, wriggling out from underneath her quickly and turning back into a human so he could point his gun at her. His breathing was quick, and Hanzo could see the way his shoulders moved desperately as he took a few deep breaths and prepared himself to shoot Ashe. 

“Now, now children. That’s enough of that.” Hanzo didn’t place the voice right away, but he relaxed when he saw Ana of all people gently hop from up a tree, a rifle in hand. McCree relaxed too, Genji didn’t of course, he just remained befuddled. 

“God damn what did you do to her?” McCree asked, watching as Ana carefully put a pair of handcuffs on her, which Hanzo guessed had to be silvered. He listened to Ana chuckle as he quickly ran into the barn. There was an obvious gunshot in the wall, and Maple, though cowering in his stall, was perfectly fine. 

“It was only a little alchemy.” Ana smiled and then nodded at Hanzo a bit when he walked out of the barn, “I take it my horse is okay?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Hanzo walked over and helped McCree up, watching as Ana gathered up Ashe. “The horses are both fine, though Maple is scared.” 

“That ain’t surprising.” McCree holstered his gun and moved to help Ana move Ashe so that she was leaning on a tree. “He’s a scaredy cat as it is, can’t imagine firing a gun near him would help that.”

“I can take her to the authorities.” Genji sheathed his sword again, “but I am going to need an explanation from the beginning.” 

Hanzo nodded and sighed, “can we do that after I’ve slept a few hours?” 

“Yes, I will take her and come back.” He walked over to Ashe and checked her for weapons before the four of them all got her into Genji’s rental car. Once they were ready to go, the sun peaking over the horizon, Genji snapped the sun blockers on the windows and grabbed Hanzo, pulling him aside before he left. “ _ What should I tell the authorities about you? Mom and Dad are looking. _ ”

“ _ You should tell the authorities the truth. She killed me after leading me into a trap. _ ” Hanzo glanced at the sun, “ _ Well, I guess that is only the half truth. _ ” 

Genji frowned and nodded carefully, glancing at McCree and Ana over Hanzo’s shoulders, “ _ you’ve been turned, you know I am supposed to ask if you want me to kill you. _ ” 

“ _ Are you going to try if I say no _ ?” Hanzo looked at his brother carefully, but Genji just laughed and shook his head. 

“ _ No, Hanzo. I think you maybe belong here _ .” Genji laughed at him quickly, it must have been the look on his face since Hanzo felt his face get warm. 

“ _ Shut up, go. Go before I decide I don’t want you to come back _ .” Hanzo pointed at the car and Genji just nodded, holding his stomach as he continued to laugh. “ _ Get _ .” 

“ _ Okay, okay. I’m going. _ ” Genji wiped the tears from under his eyes and turned to McCree and Ana, bowing politely before he got into his car and left with Ashe. 

“Why was he laughin’ so much?” McCree asked as Ana excused herself to care for the horses so they could go inside. Hanzo just shook his head and quickly made his way towards his bedroom. 

“He is an idiot.” Hanzo watched McCree pause to unlock the front door, most likely so he could leave it open for Genji. “Are you okay?” 

McCree nodded, and to Hanzo’s surprise, he drew Hanzo in close, hugging him around his shoulders and squeezing him tight. “I was afraid you’d be dead before I found you.” 

Hanzo felt himself shake slightly, his body naturally sinking into McCree’s as he wrapped his arms around McCree’s back tightly. His fingers found their way into McCree’s shirt, gripping the fabric and letting himself go for a moment. McCree wanted him there, so he pressed himself into McCree and remembered the way McCree had leaned into him the night they were drunk together, it felt so long ago, but Hanzo knew it really was only a day or so now. 

“I was afraid I wasn’t going to make it back to you.” Hanzo clung to McCree, but he let himself be pulled back, McCree’s hand finding his face. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re both here now.” McCree ran his thumb over Hanzo’s cheek gently, “and covered in dirt.”   
Hanzo sighed, “I am going to shower before I sleep.” 

McCree nodded a bit, “I’ll shower after you.” 

“Are you going to sleep? You’ve been up all night.” Hanzo loosened his grip on McCree as he nodded. “Sleep in my room?” 

“Yeah.” McCree smiled, “shower first.” 

* * *

McCree crawled into bed with Hanzo, his hair still a bit wet and his body aching for sleep. He owed Hanzo an explanation though, and he had so much he wanted to say. Hanzo pulled him in close though, wrapping his arms around McCree in lieu of talking, at least for a little while. It was probably only a few minutes before he pressed his nose into McCree’s hair and breathed him in for a moment. When he pulled back, McCree could tell he had the question on his lips.

“You gonna ask if I’ve been a werewolf this whole time?” McCree asked quietly, and the look on Hanzo’s face sorta changed. He expected him to at least find that question in a bit of jest, but it seemed to make Hanzo sink into a melancholy. 

“No, I was going to ask why you didn’t trust me enough to tell me.” Hanzo furrowed his brow and McCree felt like an idiot. “Especially after the wolf.” 

“I was gonna.” McCree said it firmly, he didn’t want Hanzo to think he was hesitating. “When you first showed up, I didn’t tell you because you were so beaten up. I wanted you to trust me.” 

“And after I had been here a while?” Hanzo asked. 

“Didn’t seem super relevant until the wolf showed up.” McCree said, “it’s not, somethin’ I love tellin’ people about. If I’m being honest.” 

Hanzo looked him over, considering that answer for a moment. “And how do you know Ashe?” 

“Funny you ask actually, she did somethin’ to me that wasn’t too different than what she did to you.” McCree watched Hanzo’s whole expression change, he looked more awake, and then McCree saw the vague fire in his eyes. Hanzo kept it under control, but McCree had never seen him more angry in the entire time he’d known him. “Shoulda known that was her handy work when I met you. These are her old stompin’ grounds.” 

“She had someone turn you into a werewolf?” Hanzo asked. McCree nodded, and shifted himself, moving so he could sit up. Hanzo followed suit, watching McCree closely for a moment. 

“She grew up around here, went to the same high school. My whole family were hunters, and I had no idea she was a vampire when I met her. She hides it well when she needs to.” McCree looked over at the small nightstand sitting next to the bed, leaning over to pull the bottom drawer open so he could take the photo frame of it. “Started runnin’ with her gang, we didn’t make a lot of money huntin’, I was pulling in a lot of money with her. Seemed worth it at the time.” 

“There were werewolves in the gang?” Hanzo took the photo from McCree when he offered it. It was of him, Jack, and Gabe. 

“Didn’t know it at the time.” McCree shrugged, “well I started to suspect. Like I said, the money seemed worth it. Didn’t think she’d ever throw me in the basement of a house they’d been using as a safe spot with two of ‘em and laugh when I was mad about it.” 

Hanzo cringed, “I can see why you didn’t want to talk about it.” 

“It’s fine now.” McCree tapped the photo frame gently, “I couldn’t go home though. Spent a few more weeks with Ashe, only to get caught during a bank job. These two are the cops that picked me up. They were werewolves themselves, took pity on me. Brought me back here.” 

“That explains the photo in the liquor cabinet,” Hanzo mumbled. McCree chuckled softly and nodded. 

“Yeah, Gabe,” McCree gestured at the photo to point him out, “he’s a bit of a softy, likes photos and things but I remindin’ myself how old I am so I hide ‘em and put ‘em back out when they come to visit.” 

“They’re around?” Hanzo looked up at McCree now. McCree nodded again. 

“Mexico right now,” he said, “least that’s where they were last I heard. They always had this thing about retiring and gettin’ an old muscle car and travelling around the states so they left me here to watch the farm until they got back.” 

Hanzo softened around the edges, some of the bite had gone out of him. Talking about Gabe and Jack seemed to leave him instead in that odd sort of tired melancholy he’d been in before. McCree took the photo, setting it down on the nightstand and carefully ran his hand down Hanzo’s shoulder, giving it a good squeeze. 

“Your brother will be able to figure out that he can come in, right?” McCree watched Hanzo nod, his brow knitting now. 

“Genji will be fine.” Hanzo settled his hand on top of McCree’s, eyes finding their way to his face now. “I am glad that you are the one who found me.” 

McCree smiled, letting the exhaustion take him over again. “We should sleep.” 

“We should.” Hanzo eyes flitted away from McCree now, a bashful pause coming over him for just a second. It didn’t take McCree any time to understand, and while he hadn’t really thought about it until that very moment, he and Hanzo had both probably been ignoring things they’d wanted to do in favor of not accidentally making the other uncomfortable. Now that wasn’t really an issue. 

He decided that words weren’t really the way to go. For one thing, if he let anything come out of his mouth at that moment, it was going to sound stupid. So instead, McCree found himself lost in the memory of trying to kiss Hanzo that night he was drunk, the desperation crawling under his skin and this time he acted on it. His palm found Hanzo’s hip, pulling him closer as he pressed a kiss onto Hanzo’s lips. 

Hanzo followed the movement naturally, letting McCree push him back onto the bed and letting his hands find their way into McCree’s hair. McCree settled into the nervous feeling, even with all the exhaustion and all of fear of losing Hanzo, the two of them managed to sink into each other and forget the rest of the world for a little while. 

* * *

Waking up at dusk with McCree curled around him tightly felt like a dream. At least for a moment, Hanzo couldn’t help the way he touched McCree’s arm, gently running his fingers over his skin and trying to remember how it even happened. Just for a second, he remembered what Genji had said about looking like he belonged there on the far, and now he really understood why he might have said it. 

McCree was waking up now, rubbing his face into the back of Hanzo’s neck and squeezing him tighter like he didn’t want to be awake just yet, or maybe that he didn’t want to let go of Hanzo just yet, he wasn’t sure. Hanzo turned towards him slightly, and when he kissed at McCree’s temple a bit, he seemed willing to be awake so that he could try to catch Hanzo’s lips. 

Hanzo chuckled softly, turning around in McCree’s arms and pressing a kiss on his nose. He wasn’t sure why this felt so natural to him, but it might have just been that it was McCree he was with. Hanzo didn’t want to let go of the feeling though, so he ran his fingers through McCree’s hair as he gently coaxed him into being awake. 

“How are you feeling?” Hanzo asked. 

“Well as I can considerin’ everything that happened last night.” McCree shifted to stretch himself out. His words came out with more of a Southern slur than usual and he still looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open, “how are you?” 

“I feel much better.” Hanzo smoothed some of McCree’s hair down on his head, hearing someone moving around downstairs. He figured it must be Genji. 

“Guess we should get up, huh?” McCree moved and rubbed his eyes, looking towards the door, “‘s your brother down there, right?” 

“I think so.” Hanzo paused, listening to the movement, and then took a long, deep breath. Whoever was downstairs didn’t smell human, and it hit him with a shiver, his whole body freezing for a moment. “Wait.” 

McCree froze as well, looking at the door again. “What?” 

“That is not Genji,” Hanzo said. McCree looked hard for a moment, and then pressed one finger to his lips as he looked at Hanzo. Hanzo nodded, helping McCree quietly find their clothes so that they could creep towards the door. Whoever it was, they weren’t coming upstairs, and it seemed like they were only making enough noise to draw them down. 

Hanzo took his bow, following McCree into the hallway with an arrow already nocked, but not drawn. McCree had his gun in hand, and when they heard the person stop moving, he paused to look at Hanzo, directing him to the window at the end of the hallway that looked out over the porch. Before Hanzo could try to protest, McCree was already heading down the stairs, moving as if he were going to head downstairs to the kitchen as he normally would. 

He ran for the window, not willing to leave McCree on his own, Hanzo opened it quietly and did his best to quickly crawl out under the roof of the porch. The next thing he heard was a gunshot, ringing loud underneath him, so he dropped gently onto porch. 

To his surprise, Ashe had her gun pointed at him, the shrapnel from the last shot now embedded in the broken floor of the porch and facing Hanzo. McCree was on the other side of her, surprised looking with his gun out. 

“Knew your stupid ninja ass would come out this way.” She had a burn mark on the side of her face, deep and blistering and leaking fluids. It had to be from the sun, the snarl on her face worsening as she shot at Hanzo. 

He barely heard the sound, he hardly even heard McCree yelling for him, his body moving on its own. Hanzo naturally sidestepped, the bite of shrapnel in his arm hurt, but it certainly wasn’t the worst he could have taken. When he stopped though, the momentum nearly knocked him over, catching his shoulder on the wall of the house. 

Ashe looked furious, her eyes getting wide for a moment, “you  _ fed _ .” 

Hanzo hadn’t particularly thought about it up to that point, but now he realized he hadn’t drank any human blood until he’d drank from McCree. He wasn’t a spawn anymore, and with that came the kind of speed he needed to overwhelm Ashe on his own. His eyes hit hers, and he couldn’t help but revel in the fear that briefly crossed her face. 

She seemed to figure it out quickly, Hanzo had been training to move like this for years and this would mean that even if she was also a vampire, he wasn’t going to be an easy target. Ashe turned back to head into the house, probably going for McCree, but Hanzo sped through the back door quickly enough to catch her by the collar. 

When he yanked her back, she squawked something he didn’t catch, trying to turn her long gun on him despite the fact that McCree was now approaching with his gun out and at the ready. McCree seemed wary of the situation still, in a way which made Hanzo think he hadn’t quite figured out that Hanzo had the upper hand, especially since she didn’t get McCree before Hanzo got her. 

“Where is my brother?” Hanzo grabbed the barrel of her gun and moved it so that it was pointed at the ceiling. McCree seemed to catch on about then, walking up and yanking her gun from her hand with an easy motion, his still at the ready. 

Ashe laughed, her head shaking a bit, “fuck if I know. Useless kid couldn’t even get me to Police station.” 

“You are going to regret anything you did to him.” Hanzo dropped his bow, holding only the sharpened wooden arrow, and while he had the desire to kill her, for now he only tapped her on the shoulder with it, just to make sure she knew that he had it. “Where is he?” 

Ashe laughed, her head rolling back gently and she grimaced at the two of them, “god McCree will you shut him up?” 

“I think you should answer his question.” McCree’s eyes met Hanzo’s briefly. Ashe rolled her eyes, staring up at the ceiling and sighing. 

“I always knew you’d betray me for a piece of ass.” Ashe’s elbow moved fast, hitting Hanzo’s ribs just hard enough to make him let go of her. McCree, a bitter rage in his eyes, sunk a bullet into Ashe’s head, the shot knocking her back. 

She was up in a second though, bleeding but obviously not dead as Hanzo drew his arrow. Ashe stepped over the threshold of the backdoor, her eyes turning to her right as the blade sunk into her right arm.

Hanzo loosed an arrow into her, an easy shot once Genji had stopped her, the wood going straight through her left side. Her skin crackled for a moment, and then it began to crumble just as all vampires did. The ashes fell around Genji’s sword, still splattered with blood as the three of them watched, stunned and silent. 

“Shit.” McCree’s voice was low, as Genji stepped into sight at the doorway. 

“I am sorry it took me so long. The Police here lost her in just a matter of hours, i should have known she’d come back here.” Genji looked earnestly worried, approaching Hanzo and McCree as he sheathed his sword. 

“It’s okay.” Hanzo settled a hand on Genji’s shoulder briefly and picked up Ashe’s gun, looking it over. “How are we going to prove any of this to the authorities?” 

“Round here we won’t really have to,” McCree said, “dead vampire’s not somethin’ they’re keen on lookin’ into.” 

Hanzo nodded a bit and offered the gun to Genji, “you should bring this back, or a piece of it.” 

Genji took the gun and nodded. It wasn’t uncommon for them to bring home proof like that to their father and the other elders. If anything, it would surely mean that they would think Hanzo was dead and they would stop looking for him. They all stood in that solemn silence for a moment, it wasn’t for Ashe, if anything, it seemed like as he held the gun, Genji was mourning the loss of Hanzo. 

“How about we eat?” McCree asked, “or maybe coffee? It’s been a long couple days.” 

“Coffee sounds good…” Hanzo trailed after McCree into the kitchen, Genji following the two of them, but pausing to set down both his sword and Ashe’s gun somewhere in the hallway. Instead, he picked up Princess on his way to sit down when McCree offered the table to him, and Genji sat with McCree’s cat in his arms, looking tired. 

“ _ Are you sure you want me to tell mother that you’re dead? _ ” Genji’s voice was soft, and really, Hanzo couldn’t blame his reluctance. They were their mother’s whole world, but he wasn’t sure what his father would do. 

“We can speak in English, I don’t mind if McCree hears all of this,” Hanzo said. McCree had perked up when he heard his name, setting the coffee maker and looking back at the two of them. Hanzo found the feather toy, causing Princess to burst straight out of Genji’s grip and go chasing after the end. He then handed that off to Genji, because he remembered his brother playing with the cats on the grounds of the Shimada clan home when he would get stressed. “Our parents might not take kindly to finding out about this. Any of this.” 

“What would happen if you told your parents?” McCree asked. 

“What would your family have done if they’d found out you were a werewolf?” Hanzo asked. McCree didn’t look shaken, he sighed and crossed his arms. 

“Well, to be honest, I don’t know. I never gave ‘em the chance to know.” McCree watched Princess for a moment, her paws scrabbling for the feather. 

Genji looked at Hanzo now, “he makes a good point.” 

“I need to think before we talk about this more.” Hanzo sighed, settling into his chair more. Genji nodded, going back to playing with the cat and McCree excused himself under the guise of going to find his hat. Well, Hanzo thought it was an excuse, but really, he wouldn’t doubt if McCree earnestly felt he needed to go find his hat at that very moment. 

“ _ He seems like a good person. _ ” Genji said as soon as McCree was out of earshot.

“Stop speaking Japanese, it’s rude.” Hanzo felt his face get warm again, turning himself slightly so he wouldn’t have to look directly at Genji. Genji laughed though, and he carefully used the cat toy to lure Princess to Hanzo’s feet. 

“Fine,” Genji said, “I am glad that the two of you look so happy to be around each other.” 

Hanzo shot a glare at his brother, who looked rather proud of himself. “You know that dad will hate all of this. He’s going to try to kill me himself if you tell him.” 

“That is part of what I like about it.” Genji smiled, picking up Princess and petting her soft ears as he hid the feather toy behind his back. “Plus, mom would not let him, even if he tried, she would probably kill him before he could get to you.” 

“That.” Hanzo chuckled, he couldn’t help it, “is probably true. I don’t think he’d win that fight.” 

Genji chuckled as well now, running a hand through his ridiculous green hair and dropping it on the kitchen table, “I will do what you would like me too. It is your life, but I think you should consider coming back with me.” 

“We cannot leave the cows.” Hanzo hadn’t even missed a beat, looking at Genji whose mouth hung open in awe. Now Hanzo outright laughed, pleased with the stunned silence he’d achieved from his annoying younger brother. 

“What’s goin’ on?” McCree asked as he walked back in, hat on his head. He went straight for the coffee maker, grabbing himself a mug. 

“Do you want to go to Japan?” Genji asked. 

McCree paused, looking back at Genji for a moment. “We can’t leave the cows.” 

Hanzo doubled over laughing, and he felt a little bad, because Mccree looked rather confused, but McCree was also smiling and trying to figure out what was going on. So he clearly understood that Hanzo wasn’t laughing at him. Genji, astonished, dropped the cat toy and set his face in his hands. 

“This has been the strangest two weeks of my life,” Genji said. Hanzo kept laughing for a moment, getting control of himself enough to take the toy away from Princess once she’d caught it since Genji dropped it. McCree tilted his head at Hanzo now, still looking for an explanation. 

“We said the same thing,” Hanzo said. McCree chuckled now, sipping on his coffee. 

“Ah, came as a bit of a shock, huh?” McCree looked down at Genji now, who just nodded and stood up. 

“There is coffee, right? I think I need coffee.” Genji took a mug from McCree when he offered it, and at that point, Hanzo got up and took out the cream, setting it on the table for his brother before he made himself a cup as well. 

“I think you should let our parents know the truth.” Hanzo sat back down with his coffee, McCree now on to making bacon in the oven. He seemed to be coping with the conversation by doing things. “Just, please tell me if dad is coming to kill me.” 

“Can you even get an e-mail out here?” Genji sipped on his coffee, watching McCree cook. 

“You’re better off callin’,” McCree glanced back at them, and let his eyes linger on Hanzo for a moment.

“I will remember that.” Genji set his mug down, and sighed, “I should find somewhere to stay for the night. I can probably get a flight back tomorrow or the next day.” 

“You can stay here.” McCree didn’t have any hesitation in his voice, and Hanzo appreciated how open he was being with Genji. It made him feel like things with his family might be easier than he thought they would.

“Ah, I wouldn’t want to put you out.” Genji shook his head, but McCree waved it off. 

“It’s no trouble, there’s an extra bed anyway.” McCree turned back to the stove, “I can put clean sheet on it. Get the feeling we’re going to be awake a lot later than you are.” 

Genji relaxed slightly, “well, if it’s really no trouble.” 

Hanzo nodded at him, “it’s no trouble.” 

Genji smiled at him and nodded back. McCree then forced them all to eat breakfast, which seemed to confused Genji a bit, but he also didn’t seem opposed either. It wasn’t long before they were quietly acting like friends, talking and catching up. He hadn’t gotten to see Genji very much before Ashe had abducted him, and he had admittedly missed his brother even when he was there with McCree. 

At some point, Genji went to sleep, and Hanzo and McCree set about taking care of all the animals. Maple and Flapjack seemed to be doing better now, and the chickens were hungry but unharmed. The cows needed to be milked, and they had to dump some cheese that gotten ruined during the two days they weren’t tending the dairy. It didn’t take them long to do luckily, and as they started back up to the house, McCree hesitantly nudged Hanzo. 

“You know, if you wanted to go back with your brother, I would understand.” McCree didn’t sound entirely happy about it, but he also seemed to be genuine about the statement. 

Hanzo shook his head gently, smiling at him as he took McCree’s hand now, “I am not going anywhere.” 

“Are you sure?” McCree sort of looked like a puppy that wasn’t sure if they could get away with something they wanted to do. 

“Yes I’m sure, not if you are not going with me.” Hanzo said, “and we can not leave the cows.” 

McCree chuckled, a wide grin breaking on his face, “gotta keep your food source nearby?” 

“Of course.” Hanzo chuckled, grinning back at McCree now because he couldn’t help it. “I am not going to find someone whose blood tastes better.” 

McCree laughed, his hand finding its way to Hanzo’s cheek so he could pull him in for a kiss, still grinning as he did it. Hanzo leaned into McCree, letting his free hand slide under McCree’s heavy coat, moving as close to him as he could get. 


End file.
